You're So Warm
by samus96
Summary: SLASH! Aiden is moving to Seattle with his parents and his sisters from New Orleans and when he visits La Push he catches a certain wolf's eye. Rated M for language, slight drug usage, and possible sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Aiden's POV_

**Hurricane Katrina never happened.**

"Aiden wake the fuck up we are going to miss our flight." my sister Sareena yelled outside of my door

"Sareena Ann Mendoza" my mother scolded "Language, there are children here."

"Mom the youngest person here is Christine and shes almost seventeen, I think shes heard worse."

"Listen to your mother kids" my dad said robotically

"Aiden seriously we have to get moving or we are going to miss our flight"

"Fine I'm coming." I said as I walked out of my room

"I love it when you talk dirty" Sareena said as she walked towards her room to get ready

"Oh my god your so gross, we're siblings"

"Incest is best" Sareena said

"Put your sister to the test" her twin Selena said coming from around the corner

"If you can't keep it in your pants keep it in the family" they said together

"EW you guys are so gross" I yelled going into the bathroom

"You are so gay Aiden it's not even funny" Selena said laughing

"I think it's kinda funny" I laughed out

I looked at the damage of last nights sleep. My dark almost black brown hair was sticking out in every direction imaginable, my skin ,which was very tanned with an olive undertone from my mother being from Spain and my father being from Brazil, was red and imprinted from where I slept on my iPod, and my clothes were all messed up from tossing and turning all night.

After I got undressed I got in the shower and turned the water on the hottest setting, I loved the heat so much that's why I was dreading leaving New Orleans to go to the coldest and rainiest place in the fucking country, _Washington_, Seattle to be exact.

Once I felt clean I got out and dried myself off with my towel. I went to my room to pick out today's outfit. I pulled on some boxers and socks from a box of my many already packed clothes, next I looked for my favorite A.F.I. (band) shirt, and a pair of semi skinny jeans, I couldn't do the whole skin tight jeans. Once I got on all of my clothes I went to blow dry and straighten my hair. Christine was in their grabbing all her stuff and putting them into her bag.

"Hey can I use your blow drier?" I asked

"Sure here you go" she said as she handed me her blow drier.

"Thanks mine broke last week and it looks like everyone has already packed their stuff."

"Yeah I've been not wanting to pack, it just makes moving more final don't you I think"

"Defiantly" I said turning on the blow drier

"When your done just bring it to my room"

"K, it'll just take a minute or so" I said as she walked out.

Christine's room was a floor above mine but she preferred to use the bathroom down here since the twins constantly occupied the one upstairs near her room and my parents bathroom was just off limits. My family was quite well off but we didn't like to flash our wealth at people. My parents were cooks at Antoine's, a famous restaurant in the heart of the french-quarter in New Orleans, when they meet. After they got married they started a restaurant called 'Big EZ' which got really big so they opened a few more and then opened a bunch of bed and breakfast hotels which all did exceptionally well, so we were one of the richest families in western New Orleans. our house was decent size with three stories. Me and the twins had the the ground floor with only a bathroom and our three rooms, Christine's room was on the second floor with the dining room, living room, the kitchen, and the second bathroom. The top floor was occupied by my parent's room and a sound proof music room, god I hope we have a music room in our new house or else our house is going to be filled with all kinds of noise, from my guitar, Selena's singing, Sareena's bass, to Christine's violin playing.

I was done with my hair I had taken Christine's blow drier to her when I ran into my mother

"¿Mijo son usted embalaje hecho?" my mother always talked to us in Spanish

(see bottom to know what it means)

"Sí mamá hago el embalaje." I told her "¿que hora es?"

"Esto es el mediodía." she told me looking at her watch

"Gracias" I told her, she started to walk away "¿A que hora es nuestro vuelo?"

"Nuestro vuelo está en cinco."

"Gracias mamá" she nodded and walked up the stairs to her room

I walked down stairs and lied down on my bed and put on my iPod.

"Aiden wake up you have to tell the mover what to take and what not to take." Christine said shaking me awake

"Okay" she ran outside to my guess tell her movers what to do. "Okay guys everything except the boxes and the big mirror there stays." I told the movers. My family was going to rent this house out so we were leaving all our furniture there, my mother took us shopping last week to buy all new stuff for our house in Seattle and to my knowledge all that stuff was there already waiting for us. I walked out of my room so I wouldn't get in their way, when I reached the stairs I saw the clock and it said it was three thirty, we would probably be heading out in a few minutes so I went back into my room to grab my carry on bag. When I got upstairs my whole family was there doing a number of things; the twins were arguing who go the window seat, Christine was doodling on her backpack with markers, and my parents were in the kitchen making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

I sat down next to Christine "What cha doin'?" I asked

"Just doodling. How bout yourself" she said not looking up from her backpack

"Nothing just waiting to leave."

"Hey Aiden, Christine come outside with us and..." she gestured for us to come smoke with them.

We walked outside to the deck. We each liked different kinds of cigarettes so we didn't share with each other. Our parents hated us smoking but didn't do anything to stop us.

"Damn I wish we had some weed." I said letting out a huge puff of smoke

"I got some" Sareena said holding up a baggie of pot with a few blunts in the bag

"Oh my fucking god we should smoke before we go." Selena said

"Okay" she opened the bag and took out four blunts and passed them around. We lit them and started smoking, three blunts and twenty minutes later our parents came out and told us to get in the truck.

I wasn't really that high so I had to baby sit the twins who were stumbling around and laughing uncontrollably. We drove to the airport which only took about fifteen minutes. By the time we got past security and everything else it was about four forty-five and we boarded our plane and waited for the plane to take off. The girls had fallen asleep so I was left with nothing but to think of the home I was leaving and the home I would soon see. The worse thing was that I was leaving everything and everyone I ever knew. Well except my cousin Justin's family who lived in Seattle and my Aunt Emma who lived with her husband, I forgot his name, and his two kids who were about fifteen, sixteen years old in a little Indian reservation on the coast called La Push or something stupid like that.

"Mijo" my father called me

"Yeah"

"Tomorrow you and me are going to Emma's to pick up the rest of the furniture that was sent to her house before the house was done." my father some months ago had hired a construction company to build our new house and my mother had sent some of our more expensive furniture to Aunt Emma's for safe keeping.

"Okay when would we be going?"

"In the morning after I help your mother with the grocery shopping."

I nodded and put in my iPod. I was lost in my thoughts of why we had to leave the only home I had ever known; first it was my grandmother on my dad's side had died about five months ago, then my parents wanted to open some New Orleans restaurants in Seattle. Also my mother wanted me to go to a non party school. I quickly stopped thinking about that or else I knew I would be too mad to sleep, and sure enough a few moment later I was drifting off to sleep. I was woken up by the captain saying that we were beginning our descent into Seattle. A few minutes I heard the girls talking a row behind me about how exciting this was.

We walked out of the plane and into the airport and was immediately assaulted by the cold air blowing in. I sighed, I fucking hate the cold.

"Mijo hurry up" my mother called from baggage claim a few yards away "You're going to miss your bag." I quickly reached out and grabbed my _Invader Zim_ bag with _Grrr_ on it, and took out a hoodie I had put in there, and put it on.

We walked out and I swear I got hypothermia instantaneously it was that cold, and I hated it. We got in a cab and drove for awhile in silence, until we reached this huge house with a gate going all around it. The twins started to freak out that they couldn't believe that this was their house, I couldn't believe this was our house either, my parents weren't normally the ones to flash their wealth. My father started laughing "No, no the next one" he pointed to a more reasonable sized house that was also gated all the way around, it was three stories like our old house and like our old house this house was a light cream color. My dad paid the cab driver and we all got out.

"Bienvenido a casa" my mother said cheerfully. No home was back in Louisiana.

Spanish to English translations

Son usted embalaje hecho – Son Have you finished packing

Sí mamá hago el embalaje – Yes mom I've finished packing

Que hora es – Ahat time is it

Esto es el mediodía – It's noon

Gracias – Thank you

A que hora es nuestro vuelo – What time is our flight

Nuestro vuelo está en cinco – Our flight leaves at five

Gracias mamá – Thank you mom

Mijo - Son

Bienvenido casa - Welcome home


	2. Chapter 2

_Aiden's POV_

The time change had me all weirded out, it's nine o'clock in Louisiana and it's only three here. After looking around the house for about a half hour I found the music room, it was in the basement away from everything else and by the look of it this one was completely sound proof. I went in my room where all my boxes were and found my guitar case and all but ran back to the music room, I locked the door so no one could come in case I broke down and started crying like I knew I probably would. I sat down on the bench in the far corner and strummed the guitar for a few minutes to no song in particular but then I started to play Lullaby by Chase Coy. (Really good song) I didn't really apply to me but it was a great sad song to just play and get my emotions out. I got a little teary eyed but never full out cried like I thought I would. After I ended the song I put my guitar down and pulled my cell out and started looking though my pictures of me and my friends one was of me and my best friend Alyssa, that did it I broke down and cried for about five minutes. After a while I got up and looked in the full length mirror on the back of the door to make sure there was no sign I had been crying, my eyes were a little red but I could blame that on my contacts or allergies or something like that. I opened the door and was met by the twins. "Hey guys whats up?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you..." Seleene started

"Wanted to go explore the forest out in the back yard" Sareena finished her sentence, something they did frequently and it never ceased to freak me out how they did it.

"Sure just let me get some crappy clothes on since it'll be muddy as hell out there."

"We have to do the same but..." Sareena began

"We'll meet you out there, and hey..."

"Go and ask Christine if she wants..."

"To come too, okay"

"Okay I'll ask her" I walked around the twins who had begun talking about their outfits they were going to wear.

I found Christy taking boxes to her room "Hey wanna go with me and the twins to go explore the woods"

"Hell yeah, I'm bored as balls and I need to get my legs moving around from the plane and car rides."

"Yeah I know what you mean, and make sure to wear crappy clothes cause it'll be muddy out there"

"Yup, just give me a minute"

"Well just meet us in the back in a few minutes then we'll head out"

"Okay" she said then ran upstairs. I went to my room and picked a pair of old kinda skinny jeans then my old school gym shirt and a pair of worn out converse. When I got back down the girls had already gotten some shorts on and their gym shirts on as well.

"Mom, dad we are leaving now." Sareena called

"Okay but be careful and please don't go to far out. Dinner will be ready at six so I expect you to be back and cleaned up by then."

"Yes daddy" Seleene said taking her twin's hand and leading her out the door

"Bye" I said and me and Christine walked out the door

We walked in the forest for about an hour with me tripping and falling every minute or so. I was beginning to get mad and the sun was setting so we decided it was time to head back even though it was only five.

"We're back" Sareena yelled as soon as we walked in

"Shut the f..."

"Aiden Carlos Mendoza what have we told you about swearing?" my mother said coming from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"I didn't swear so ha." I said smugly

"Why are you guys home so early?" my dad asked joining my mother

"Cause it was getting dark and Aiden was tripping over every twig and rock in the forest." Christine said going up to her room to clean up.

My parents started laughing hysterically

"It's not funny" I growled at them

"Sorry Mijo, but it was kinda funny"

I glared at them and my mother came and hugged me "Mi bebé pobre" she said mockingly

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get cleaned up."

Mi bebé pobre - My poor baby

_Paul's POV_

_**hey**_ – wolf talk

"_**Paul get your ass down here**_" Jacob said starting to get upset that I was taking me sweet time getting to Sam's house

"_**Shut the hell up Jake I'll be there soon**_" I snorted as Jake phased back. I reached Sam's in a minute or so and phased back and pulled up my shorts. I walked in the door was immediately bombarded with a nauseating amount of love; Sam sat with Emily perched on his lap while Claire and Quil sat on the ground playing with her dolls, Embry and his imprint Natalie were starting into eachother's eyes in a disturbing way, Jacob had Reneesme asleep in his lap, even Seth had his imprint Katherine over playing cards with Brady and Collin.

"Hey Paul what took you so long?" Sam asked

I shrugged and sat down as far from everyone as possible which meant I sat next to Leah and Jared, the only senior members of the pack that still didn't have imprints. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much. How 'bout you?" Leah asked. I know no one really likes Leah but after a few months with her I began to really understand her and even come to like in a few sisterly way.

"Nothing just dreading having to sit though a meeting with all the love birds." I said

"Your preaching to the choir dude." Jared said

"God why does everyone have to come with their imprints. I get it that would suck to be away from them but an hour won't exactly kill them will it?"

"I wouldn't know" I smirked at Leah which earned me a glare and a swat on the back of my head.

"I love it when you act rough." earning me another slap

"Your so gross" Leah said laughing, I was about to come back with a clever comment when Sam cleared his throat officially beginning the meeting.

"Well I called this meeting to discuss something important" he paused and looked around "Brady's stepmother's family is coming..." he again paused and looked around the room "And they need people to help them move all their junk out of Brady's house." Sam said smiling. UGH is this what he called us out here for, I was going to kill that man. "I need volunteers to help them" and just like that the room went dead quiet and everyone looked down. "Oh c'mon guys Brady needs help. Okay well if no one volunteers I guess I'll just pick two people to help, um how about Seth and Quil?"

"Sorry me and Leah have to help my mom, remember she got surgery today on her knees and she needs help around the house.

"Yeah I remember know well that still leaves Quil..." Emily interrupted Sam

"No Quil is watching Claire and Daniel for my sister remember."

"Damn it, it seems I'm forgetting everything today."

"Well then who about Jared and Jake."

"No can do I told Bella I'd watch Nessie tomorrow while they go hunting." Jacob said "In fact I should head home now to put her to bed. So I guess I'll see you guys later." After Jake left Sam groaned

"Okay it's Paul and Jared then. And no excuses you guys."

"But I don't wanna" Jared pouted

"Well I don't care what you wanna do because either way you and Paul are helping Brady out tomorrow."

"Fine" we grumbled

"Sucks to be you guys" Leah laughed out

I punched her arm playfully "Shut up Leah"

"Hit her again for me" Jared said

"Paul if you hit me again I'll cut off your balls" Leah threatened

"Sorry dude I love righty and lefty to much to punch her for you" I smiled at Jared

"Dude that's fucking gross" Jared said with a disgusted face

"Too much info Paul" Leah groaned getting up and pulling Seth up with her "We should head home. We can't leave mom home alone for too long"

"Yeah your right. Come on Kat I'll take you home" Seth pulled Katherine up and took her hand and led her out the door followed closely by Leah who waved good-bye to us and we waved back

After a few minutes of talking to Jared he left cause he was tried. I was all alone thinking about a lot of stuff but mostly why hadn't I imprinted on someone already. Unfortunately I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds on Embry and Natalie and Sam and Emily making out. I made a gagging sound and got up "See ya guys later"


	3. Chapter 3

_Paul's POV_

God I can't stand being in Sam's house anymore. All the 'love' I see in there is just too much for me. Why can't I be with someone already, I'm one of the oldest guys in the pack, I've been in the pack the longest besides Sam. I mean I've seen every girl on this whole reservation, and that's when it hit me, I need to get out of the reservation then I'll find her, maybe tomorrow I can go... shit I can't Sam promised Brady that me and Jared would help him with getting his cousin's crap out of their house which means I should probably head home and get some sleep.

When I got home it was almost four in the morning which meant my mom was already sleep. I went to my bathroom and got in the shower and turned it to the hottest setting I could. After I was done I got out and my skin was almost dry from the heat of my skin. I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist and went into my room. I pulled my on my boxers and got in bed and I was quickly fast asleep.

My cell phone woke me up, beeping from my new text message from Jared

_'hey I'm coming to ur house at like 10:30 k'_

I replied back _'watever man.'_ I sent the text and noticed it was ten already. I got and dressed quickly and went downstairs to find something to eat. I settled on one of those frozen sausage sandwiches, after heating it up I devoured it in three bites. I was just about to sit down and watch TV. When Jared came into my house.

"Lets hit the road"

"Whatever" I said not in a good since my imprint hunting had been interrupted by this.

"You okay you seem pissed" Jared smiled at the last part, when wasn't I pissed at something.

"It's nothing man lets just get this over with." I said wanting this conversion to end. We got in my truck and went to Brady's. When we got there, there was a nice expensive looking truck in the drive way with a tall and well built kid standing with his back to us, he had his hands on his hips in a very feminine way.

"Hey Jared check out the fruit" I said smiling, Jared started laughing

"Maybe we should go back to your house he might hit on us." Jared said and we both laughed louder

As we drove closer we could hear the kid yelling at his dad in what sounded like Spanish.

"Los escritorios y la mecedora no cabrán en el camión" he said hitting the car with his hand. I had no idea what he was saying but it was so funny.

"Sí ellos van a" the dad replied before looking up to us. "Hello there can I help you?"

"Yeah we are here to help Brady with his cousin's crap." I said

The man laughed "Well we appreciate you coming to help us with our crap."

"No problem" I said ignoring the smile he sent our way. "well what are we carrying?"

"That depends on my mijo here." I laughed at the nickname

The boy sighed and before even turning to us said "Well if you think the chair and grandma's desks can fit in here then by all means go for it." he turned to us and I couldn't look away from him, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; he had dark brown hair that went to his eyebrows, which lead my eyes to his and they were amazing, they were green with blue around the pupils, his nose was straight with a few freckles near the bridge, his lips were full and soft looking. I wanted to kiss those lips to see if they were as soft as they looked. "Hello, can I help you?" he asked, his voice was so cute with the mix of his southern and Spanish accent...wait what was I saying, no guy has a _cute_ voice. Snap out of it Paul.

"Paul" Jared said hitting my arm with a knowing look on his face.

"What" I snarled

"We are going to go and get the desks you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming"

We followed Brady's cousin in the house and I couldn't stop staring at his ass. I mean the way his tight jean wrapped around his ass made me drool. Good thing Jared couldn't read my mind in this form or else I'm sure he would have thrown up by now by the amount of sex thoughts I was having about this boy in front of me. I frowned because I had just realized I'd imprinted on a guy. I wasn't gay at all I mean I was the biggest skirt chaser in La Push. How the fuck could I be a fag, I couldn't be. I had to get out here and get this guy out of my head.

"Paul where are you going." Jared yell as I started to run out of the house

I ran into Brady's dad right as I got out of the house "Hey there Paul where's the fire." he laughed at his very non-funny joke

"I gotta go."

I ran into the woods and phased, luckily no one was in their wolf forms, I needed time to cool off. I ran to a place I always go to when I need to think. After I phased and put on some shorts I laid down in the grass next to the little stream that ran through my little meadow.

_Aiden's POV_

"What the fuck was that guy's problem?" I asked the Indian guy whose name I had learned was Jared.

"Um I think I should go find out." Jared said as he left

"Well this is just fucking perfect." I said to myself "God I hate everyone."

"Hey I thought you loved me?" my Aunt Emma said coming from the kitchen with a plate full of churros and chocolate dipping sauce. Both my mother and my Emma loved cooking, Emma just loved the idea of being a mom and cooking for her family rather than strangers. My Aunt was very pretty for her age, she has black hair cut in one of those new boyish hair dos for women. Her eyes were a light caramel which contrasted nicely with her pale olive skin.

"Well your the exception Aunt Em" I said smiling

"I better be" my Aunt said "Well I thought I would bring you guys a snack but I see your all alone. Where did Jared and Paul go?"

"I don't know that Paul guy freaked out for some reason and he ran out then Jared went after him, dad went to get the desks so he's probably wondering where we are."

"Well what was Paul freaking out for?" my aunt asked setting down her plate on the coffee table

"I have no idea, I mean when he came here he kept staring at me and then when we were walking back here he was staring at my ass the whole time" my aunt raised an eyebrow

"How do you know he was looking at your...butt?" she asked clearly amused

"We pasted the mirrors in the hallway and I looked back and he was looking." I answered confidently

"Well okay so what happened next?" she asked. But before I could answer my dad came out from the room where our stuff was.

"Where is everyone Mijo?"

"They all left" I said

"What did you do?" my dad said pinching the bridge of nose

"Nothing" I laughed "the Paul guy just ran out and the other one went after him to see what his problem was."

"Okay well I'm sure that once Brady gets here we can get by." my dad said

Aunt Emma started to laugh "About that" my aunt got up "I sorta promised Brady he could go to the movies today"

"Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic" I said throwing my hands up in the air

"Language" my aunt and dad said together

"Whatever" I said with a smirk

"Well I guess we'll just have to do all the work ourselves" my dad said

I groaned and me and my dad went to get to work. We had gotten the two desks in the truck which was a bitch because they weighed about two-hundred pounds each, when the Jared guy came back.

"Hey sorry about earlier, Paul got a text saying his mom feinted at work and was at the hospital. So that's why he had to leave in such a hurry."

"Oh well I guess that explains that." I knew that wasn't the truth though, I didn't see him get any text and he was acting weird as soon as he got here so I definitely didn't believe anything, but I shrugged it off anyway, I wasn't at all concerned for the guy nor why he was acting rude.

"Well hey is there anything that I can help with?" Jared asked

"Yeah you can help me with my grandma's rocking chair if you want." I said going into the house. The rocking chair wasn't at all heavy but you just have to be extremely careful because of it's age.

"Sure"

When we got to the room I told Jared to be careful with the chair

He snorted "Why in the world would you guys get a chair that would break if anyone sat in it?"

"Because it's for decoration and it belonged to my grandmother who died a few months ago and my dad can't bring himself to throw anything of her's away." I said matter-of-factly

"Oh sorry about your grandma" he said lowering his eyes

"It's okay I'm good" I smiled at him

He smiled back and we put the chair in the back of the truck and I strapped it in. We sat in the truck for an hour or so talking, and Jared would tell some Mexican jokes trying to get under my skin.

"I can't believe I didn't ask you this earlier but where did you guys move to?"

"I live in Seattle and I'm going to go to Washington State in the fall. I was going to go to LSU but my mom would not let me stay in New Orleans just cause she still thinks of me as her little boy."

"Aw that's so cute, your a momma's boy."

"Oh god no but she refuses to let me leave her house, do you know that I was almost fourteen before my mom would let me stay the night at someone's house." we started laughing and Jared asked if I was serious and I nodded.

"Wow that's kinda pathetic." he said smiling

"I know" I smiled back at him "So I'm guessing that you live here."

"Yup, my family has been living here forever."

"That's cool, both my dad's and my mom's families moved to New Orleans to put them though school in America.

"So what's New Orleans like?" Jared asked

"It's fucking magical, I mean there is a piece of every culture in the world in that city. I love it so much that I'm probably going to move back there when I get the chance" I laughed "Which should be when I turn fifty"

"I can't believe you would want to left me so quickly" he said wiping away a fake tear from his cheek

"Whoa there, I've only been up here a day I don't need a stalker already."

"Well you got one" Jared said but it felt like he wasn't talking about himself

My aunt and her husband decided to make their appearance just as I was about to ask what Jared meant by that "Hey guys do you want to have lunch with us?"

"That sounds good" my dad said patting me on the back

"Do you want to come in to Jared" Emma asked. Jared was looking out in the forest with a murderous glare.

"That would be awesome I'm starved" Jared said turning his head to smile at my aunt then almost on purpose threw his arm over my shoulder after which he started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow in his direction

He shook his head "Nothing"

"Whatever" I laughed and tried to pushed him away but he didn't move an inch.

"Nope not getting rid of me that easy" he said and I blushed.

Los escritorios y la mecedora no cabrán en el camión – We cant fit both desks and the rocking chair in the truck

Sí ellos van a – Yes we can


	4. Chapter 4

_Paul's POV_

After few minutes of sitting in my spot I heard someone coming up from behind me.

"What do you want Jared?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"About what?" I tried to act innocent, like I didn't know what he was going to say.

"About you imprinting" he said as he sat in front of me. "So whats on your mind"

"Everything" I said not wanting to continue but the look on Jared's face said he wouldn't leave without talking to me "I'm just a little freaked about imprinting on another dude is all."

"Yeah I guess that would be a little disturbing" Jared sighed "I realize that your head must be spinning in circles but you didn't have to freak out like you did, I think everyone is going to be a little suspicious about that."

"I already thought about that" I smiled at him "I got a text saying my mom was in the hospital"

"I guess they'll believe that" he said. There was a long pause until Jared said "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" I asked

"I have know idea but I think Sam will know what to do."

"No, no one else can know about this" I pleaded, everyone would surely make fun of me and label me a freak.

"You have to Paul, Sam will know what to do and I'm sure he won't tell anyone else if you don't want him to

I sighed "I guess your right." I looked up at Jared "Can you come with me?" I was already sounding like a chick but right now I don't care.

"Sure thing man." we stood up and started to walk to Sam's Jared was walking in front of me "Just don't stare at my ass like you were that one guy's" Jared laughed and dodged my punch "Just jokin dude"

"Yeah you better" I threatened

We walked for about ten minutes before we reached Sam's, I didn't want to phase just in case someone was patrolling. When we reached the porch I froze, I didn't want to do this anymore I wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there until I died.

"Come on everything will be alright" Jared said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and let Jared lead me into the house. When we came into the kitchen Emily was cooking some eggs and Sam was sitting in a chair reading the paper aloud so Emily could hear it while she cooked. Emily looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys what are you doing here I thought you were helping Brady with the move?" She asked

"Well we were but something happened." Jared answered. Sam got up and walked to us with a confused expression aimed at me since I was acting so meek today.

"What happened" he asked

"Well I don't know how to say this" Jared sighed "Paul imprinted" he said and Emily squealed and Sam looked puzzled

"Oh my God who is she" Emily asked stepping forward to hug me but Jared put his hands up defensively and took a step back which caused me to back up as well

"Well that's just it. It's not a she but a he" Jared said

Emily gasped and dropped her spatula she had been using for the eggs. And to my surprise Sam just smiled, he walked up to me and wrapped an arm around me "I'm happy for you" he said

"What?" I asked

"I'm happy for you. I mean it's not everyday someone imprints" Sam said smiling

"So your not mad at me?"

"Why in the world would I be mad at you, it's not like we can control who we fall in love with."

"Whats his name, is it some one we know?" Emily asked happily

"It's Brady's step cousin"

"This is so sweet" Emily cooed "We should go meet him"

"Well I kinda screwed up there" I confessed "I kinda freaked when I realized I imprinted on a guy and ran out"

"Well that's not good" Sam began "But not too bad. We just have to come up with an excuse to why you left and then I'll send Jared over to straighten everything out."

"No I'll go hes mine" I said getting mad that Jared would go to talk to my imprint for me

"I think it would be best if Jared went Paul"

"Fine"

"Well we already thought of an excuse so I guess I'll head back there now"

"Okay" Sam said

"I'm coming with but I'll stay in the forest." I said. I wanted to see my imprint again before he left

"Whatever"

"Paul" Sam called from the doorway

"Yeah"

"I'll make sure no one gives you a hard time about this"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

We walked back to Brady's house in silence. Once we reached the fringe of the forest I saw my imprint, it hit me then that I didn't even know his name. But like magic from the gods his dad came outside "Aiden, make sure you strap those desks in tight okay"

"Yeah whatever" his voice was like silk, smooth and wonderful

"You okay man?" Jared asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said practically shoving Jared out of the forest "Just make sure to clear my name"

Jared laughed and walked out I listened intently to what they were saying "Hey sorry about earlier, Paul got a text saying his mom feinted at work and was at the hospital. So that's why he had to leave in such a hurry."

"Oh well I guess that explains that." he said and shrugged like he didn't really care about me, well that would be fixed soon.

"Well hey is there anything that I can help with?" Jared asked

"Yeah you can help me with my grandma's rocking chair if you want." he said heading towards the house with Jared following him

"Sure"

When they got into the house I couldn't really make out what they were saying. When they came back outside Jared and Aiden were smiling at each other. Once they had gotten the chair strapped into the truck Jared started to ask Aiden all theses questions; I learned that Aiden's favorite color is red, he likes to watch football and his favorite team was of course the New Orleans Saints, his family is rich and owns a bunch of businesses down south and they are planning to open up more restaurants up here, his parents are cooks, he has three younger sisters, he is going to school to be an elementary school teacher, and that he hates fast food.

"I can't believe I didn't ask you this earlier but where did you guys move to?" Jared asked

"I live in Seattle and I'm going to go to Washington State in the fall. I was going to go to LSU but my mom would not let me stay in New Orleans just cause she still thinks of me as her little boy." I was glad his mom didn't let him stay

"Aw that's so cute, your a momma's boy." this felt wrong it felt like Jared was stealing my lines.

They started talking about how bad his mom babied him and that he hated it.

"So what's New Orleans like?" Jared asked

"It's fucking magical, I mean there is a piece of every culture in the world in that city. I love it so much that I'm probably going to move back there when I get the chance. Which should be when I turn fifty" he said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh to.

"I can't believe you would want to leave me so quickly" Jared said wiping away a fake tear from his cheek

"Whoa there, I've only been up here a day I don't need a stalker already." Aiden said sliding further away from Jared

"Well you got one" Jared said but I knew he wasn't talking about him stalking Aiden but me. I growled and told him to shut his fucking mouth. Jared turned to me and gave a glare

Brady's dad and step mom came out then and asked if they wanted to stay for lunch

"That sounds good" Aiden's dad said patting him on the back as he past Aiden

"Do you want to come in to Jared" the step mom asked.

"That would be awesome I'm starved" Jared said turning his head from me with a big smile plastered on his stupid face then on purpose threw his arm over _my man's_ shoulders and laughed when I growled at him

"What's so funny?" Aiden asked raising an eyebrow in Jared's direction

He shook his head "Nothing"

"Whatever" he said pushing Jared which didn't do anything

Jared smugly said "Nope not getting rid of me that easy" and he made my imprint blush as they walked in the house. Hell no I wasn't going to have Jared making moves on Aiden, he was mine. I ran out of the trees and knocked on the door and let myself in pretending I had just come back from the hospital.

"Hey sorry guys my mom feinted at work and she was in the hospital, but shes all good now." I said walking into the living room where everyone sat.

"Well that's good news" Brady's stepmother said smiling at me "Why don't you have a seat Paul" she said pointing to the seat right next to Aiden.

"Sure" I sat down and looked at Aiden "Hey man names Paul" I said with my hand outstretched toward him.

"Hey I'm Aiden" he said shaking my hand. Immediately when he took my hand I felt a static shock run though my whole body. He pulled away all to soon and sent me a smile. "So how is your mom doing?"

"Shes fine now that shes in bed resting and everything." I said casually

"That's good to hear" he said but it sounded like he didn't believe me

"Aiden will you and Paul go get the snacks from the kitchen please." his aunt asked

"Yeah sure thing Em." Aiden said getting up, I got up and followed him into the kitchen and once again I couldn't stop staring at his ass but this time he caught me. "Do I need to walk behind you?" he said turning around.

"What" I wanted to sound innocent but even to my ears I just sounded stupid.

"Well I'm beginning to think that I need to walk behind you so you won't stare at my ass the whole time." he said putting his hands on his hips

"Sorry" was all I could say. I looked at the ground until he walked behind me and put his hands on my hips and pushed me forward. I had to stifle a moan that threatened to come up at his very touch "Whoa what are you doing?" I asked turning toward him

"I'm walking behind you" he answered like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Yeah I got that part but why did you put your hands on my hips?" I asked. He raised and eyebrow and I thought he looked so sexy I wanted to jump his bones right in the hall. I had to distract my mind so I could get through at least one conversion with him.

"Well I wasn't going to order you to walk, and since you got to stare at my ass twice today" I inwardly groaned that he knew that I had been staring at it earlier as well "I figured I could at least grab your hips to move you forward. Or would you have preferred I slap your ass to get you to move?"

"Well you could have grabbed my shoulders or something." I told him

"I guess but that wouldn't have been very fun now would it?" he said winking at me

I laughed nervously, Aiden wasn't making it easier not to jump him here with all this talk about his perfect ass. "Um we should get those snacks already" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Yeah we should" Aiden said taking my shoulders and turned me around then he grabbed my hips again and led me forward. I felt him lean in and he whispered in my ear "Now we're even" this time I was unsuccessful stifling a whimper that escaped my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder. At that Aiden pulled my shirt up just enough so that he could rub the skin on my hips with this thumbs, I moaned breathlessly. By this time we had stopped moving and I thought my knees would buckle if he kept this up. I heard Aiden laugh but then he stopped and pulled his hands away I turned to see why he stopped when his dad rounded the corner.

"Aiden your mom wants us home, she wants to take Christine out for her birthday dinner tonight."

"Okay dad, be right there." he said and his dad walked out the door to the car. He turned to me and gave me a seductive smile then he placed a hand on my arm and started rubbing up and down. "Well I guess this means good-bye"

"You can always come back if you want." I said

"Yeah I defiantly will" he said and grabbed my hand, I way about to ask him what he was doing when he pulled out a sharpie and wrote his cell number on my hand. Jared came around the hallway and Aiden did the same with his hand. "Thanks for the good time you guys" he said and turned and I knew that he started to sway his ass on purpose. Damn, was he a pro at seducing guys or what?

His aunt came out of nowhere "Hey how about Friday you and the girls can come here and we can all hang out"

"Yeah that would be awesome" he said and looked back to me and winked and walked out the door.

His aunt then turned her attention to me "Paul be good to him" was all she said before she went back to the living room. Damn who else could see that I was into Aiden.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank yous'_

Framing you – Thank you for reading, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I'll live up to your expectations. :)

_Paul's POV_

It's been nearly four days since I have seen Aiden, and I've been going crazy ever since. Sam forbid me to follow him to Seattle saying that I was inappropriate with the way I acted when I was with him in the hallway and that I wasn't even suppose to be there when Jared went to clear my name, he said he couldn't trust me alone with him again. But at last it was Friday and I would get to see him again, Brady's step mom had called me in the morning saying that they would be over at noon and I should be over there by eleven so she could say I was hanging out with Brady. For some reason she was hell bent to get me and Aiden together I mean first she sent us to the kitchen to get the snacks, which I found out later there weren't even snacks to begin with, then purposely asking Aiden to come over Friday right in front of me, and then to top it all off she kept calling me to set up plans.

"Hey Paul" my mother called from the downstairs living room

"Yeah mom?"

"Brady's here to see you" my breath caught in my throat. Sam hadn't told anyone yet about my imprinting and I haven't had to patrol lately so I really hadn't seen anyone but Jared, Sam, and Emily the past few days. "Can he come up?" my mom called when I didn't say anything in response

"Just a second" I got out of bed and pulled on some boxers, shorts, and a shirt "Okay come up" I called down and a few seconds later Brady came into my room with a calculating expression.

"So" Brady began closing my door then walked over to sit on my bed. "I hear you imprinted"

"Who told you that?" I asked smugly not really caring if he knew

"My mom" he and his sister both called their stepmother 'mom' cause she had been married to their dad since they were little

"How would she even know what imprinting is?"

"My dad and her were told my Quil Sr. when I first phased" he shrugged, it's true all of our parents had known about our phasing since the beginning but I just thought since she wasn't Indian they wouldn't have told her.

"Ah, so what else did she tell you" I asked wanting to know why he came over.

"Nothing, she said that you would tell me if you wanted me to know, but since you haven't told anyone I guess your not ready to tell me are you?" I simply shook my head in response.

"I want to know if they like me back before I'm comfortable pulling them into my world"

"Yeah I guess that would be the best thing to do" he got off my bed and stood next to me "So what's it like to imprint?"

"It's the best thing in the world, except when your away from them then it's torture." I said smiling "But the best feeling is the very first touch, I swear I can still feel it"

"Wow" I said and a smile spread across his face "that was deep, and here I am thinking you don't like poetry or any of that stuff"

"Shut up"

"Okay well I guess we should be going, my cousins will be here in like an hour and we are all going to Port Angeles to lunch then to see a movie. By the way why did my mom tell me that you were coming with us?" I didn't answer "Okay if it's about you imprinting then you don't have to answer."

I nodded and we headed for the stairs.

"Paul, are you guys going somewhere?" my mom asked coming from the living room

"Yeah me and Brady are going to Port Angeles with his family."

"Oh well will you be back for dinner?" she asked heading for the kitchen

"No probably not. We're going to be there a while." Brady answered

"Well have fun you two and please call and check in if your going to stay out past midnight."

"Okay mom" I hugged her and went for the door "I love you"

"Love you too" me and Brady headed to my truck and drove to his house in silence. When I pulled in the drive way I saw the same truck as Monday and mentally did my happy dance.

"Guess they're all here early" Brady said getting out of the truck. I didn't say anything as I followed Brady into his house. "Hey where is everyone" Brady yelled

"In the dining room sweetie" a girl voice I didn't recognize yelled

"Oh god did you just called him 'sweetie'?" another almost identical voice asked

"Hey we aren't related, he's not off limit" the first voice said jokingly

We were about to get to the dining room when my heart started to beat like crazy. I heard Aiden laugh and my breathing hitched in my throat "Ew, you are so fucking gross Sareena." We walked ito the dining room and Aiden looked up at me and smiled "Hey Paul what's up?"

"Hey there Aiden. Nothing much just came here to hang out." I was shocked at how steady my voice was, I half expected my voice to sound like I had just hit puberty. "Why are you guys here so early?"

He shrugged "The twins wanted to come here early to catch up with Emma"

"That's cool" I said taking a seat across the table from him

"Aiden who's your friend?" one of the girls asked winking at me. She looked almost exactly like Aiden except she had brown eyes instead of his gorgeous blue-green, and her hair was darker than his.

"Hey I'm Paul" I said smirking and winking back at her. I watched Aiden to see how reacted, he sat still and looked completely at ease except for the slight tensing of his shoulders.

"Hey I'm Sareena" she said seductively

"How silly of me" Brady's step mom broke in "I should introduce you to everyone. Well that's Selena" she said pointing to the dark red-head next to her. "Selena and Sareena are twins."

"Really? They look nothing alike" I said

"We aren't identical twins we're fraternal." Selena said

"And this is Christine" she said pointing to a girl walking in with a bag of chips "Christy put those chips away we are going to have lunch in a little bit" her aunt scolded her

"But I'm so hungry" she pleaded

"Put them back" her aunt said not giving her an inch

"But..." she tried but her aunt interrupted her

"Christine Estela Mendoza put the chip back now"

"Fine but I hope you can live with yourself if I die of hunger" she said chuckling

"I think I can live with myself if that happens"

"Hey Brady, you should totally show us around the house." one of the twins said ecclesiastically

"Sure" Brady heaved himself from the table with the twin bouncing at his side

"Aren't you guys coming?" She asked the rest of us

"Okay" the other twin said getting up from the table "Christine, Aiden are you guys coming?"

"Yeah hold on I got to put my shoes on." it looked like she was trying to put them on from under the table

"I've already saw it on Monday." he said matter of factly

"Oh yeah." the twins said in unison and left with Brady

"I have to go clean the kitchen before we leave." Emma said standing up

"Do you some help?" Aiden asked

"No thanks" she left and leaving me Aiden all alone

"So how has your week been treating you?" Aiden asked

"It was slow as hell"

"Mine was too."

"So you didn't do anything crazy?" I said smiling

"Well me and my cousin Justin tapped his friend to his wall." he said laughing at the memory

"That sound fun as hell." I couldn't help but laugh with him

"It was until his parents came home. Then we got yelled at and we had to stand in the corner like we were fucking three years old." we started laughing "So did you do anything fun."

"Not really, unless you consider sleeping fun."

"No I don't" he smiled at me. He got up and turned to check himself in the mirror behind him. I looked around the room while he did this or I'm sure I'd be staring at his ass like always. "I proud of you." he said suddenly

"What" I furrowed my eyebrow

"I'm proud of you cause when I got up you didn't try to check me out." he said walking around the table "I think you deserve a reward." I was about to ask what he was talking about when he straddled my lap and leaned down to kiss me "Your really warm, I like it." his breath brushed my face and instantly I had a little problem downstairs, well not little but you get my point. And like he had telepathy Aiden rolled his hips into my groin. "And here I thought that steroids made you junk small," Aiden giggled.

"Stop teasing" I groaned

"Okay" he leaned down all the way and he kissed me. He tasted so sweet like he just ate a bag of _skittles,_ I grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He moaned when I stuck my tongue in his mouth I smirked and flicked my tongue around, his hands were in my hair and probably pulling it out by the roots but I didn't care. When Aiden flicked his tongue around my mouth I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped, I felt him smile and his mouth left mine and I whimpered at the loss. He started kissing my throat and my jawline, when he hit my spot where my shoulder and neck meet, I moaned his name rather loud.

"Shh, my aunt might hear you." he said before attacking my mouth again. After a few minutes of making out. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Your family is coming back." I said breathlessly. he got off my lap slowly and sat in the seat next to me

"So do you want to go to a movie tomorrow?" Aiden asked

"Hell yeah, as long as we can do that." I was becoming more and more confident with Aiden since I knew he liked me.


	6. Another story

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter for my story and came to check it out and it's obviously not, I realize you might be disappointed like I was this morning when I fixed myself a nice bowl of cereal only to see that we have no more milk, God that pisses me off. But anyway...

Hey there everyone I'm going to be writing a story about a show called Glee for my bestie and I need help. I don't watch the show and I'm not going to watch the whole fuckin series to find out what happens so I have no idea what it is about except that it's about a glee club and they need people to join because they suck or something, so if you could like message me and tell me the character names and basic stuff about them and the basic plot that would be awesome. I don't want an episode by episode recap of what has happened.

Well anyway here is what she wants it to be about; the main dude fin has to be gay, um the main girl has to be with someone too, and it's gotta be starting at the beginning of season 2. I desperately need your help, she's going to pay me 50 bucks for this and I need money.

I've got two possible plots so far so tell me what you think of them but I would love to hear what you guys have to say too.

Some new people move to wherever they live and they try to get them to join glee, but the bad cheer leading coach wants them to join her team as well. Who will win in this epic battle?

The people already live there but the Glee people didn't know they could do stuff so they just didn't notice them before.


	7. Chapter 6

_Aiden's POV_

_What I say about these movies I don't really mean, I've never seen them so don't let me ruin the movie for you._

After I got off Paul's lap my sisters and Brady came back downstairs and my aunt came back from the kitchen wiping her hands off with a towel.

"Hey guys you wanna get going." Emma asked

"What movie are we seeing?" The twins asked together as they headed for the door.

"Haven't decided yet." Emma responded

"Well I want to see that new horror movie _'My Soul To Take'_" Christine said

"No I hate horror movies." I said

"Why do you get scared." Paul mocked

"No Aiden says that all horror movies are cheesy, boring, and predictable." Selena spoke out

"That's because they are." I responded

"Are not." she said

"Are too."

"Girls, girls your both pretty now can we get going." my aunt said

"Well how are we all going? There is seven of us and only five seats in your car?" Sareena asked

"Dumb ass I brought the truck remember."

"Oh yeah well I guess we'll see you guys there." Sareena began walking over to the truck with Selena trailing behind

"Well wait. I want to talk some more so I think me, Brady, and the girls will come with me in my car and Paul and Aiden can ride in your truck." my aunt suggested

"Sure" the twins said and Christine just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the car.

I saw Paul in the corner of my eye with a smile plastered on his face. After they left I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my truck. "You're driving." I said and tossed him the keys

"But it's your truck and I looks brand new so I think you should drive." he tossed me the keys back

"But how will I give you road head if I'm driving." I laughed when I saw his jaw drop and he held out his hand for the keys. "I was kidding but you are still driving" I said and got in the passenger side. After collecting himself Paul got in the drivers side and started the car.

"You know you shouldn't tease me like that." he said breathlessly

"Why? Why shouldn't I tease you?" I leaned over and when I got a few inches from him I stopped and raised an eyebrow

"Because I'll tease you right back." and to emphasize this he grabbed my ass.

What the hell was with him and my ass.

"What if I like it when you tease me." I smirked at him and he pulled me into his lap. I couldn't help but snuggle into him "Your really warm." I said and he chuckled

"One second your all flirty the next your cuddling with me." he said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well your so warm I couldn't help myself." I looked up at him smiling at me like I was God or something. What happened next was not my fault, it was like I was under his spell. I leaned up and kissed him which he returned hesitantly but as it went on he got more and more willing to return it. One second we are both fully clothed the next we were both shirtless, if I had my way he'd be naked, but once I went for his pants he grabbed my hands.

"We have to go. They will wonder where we are." his lips were swollen from our make out session

"Yeah your right" I got down from his lap and pulled on my shirt. After he pulled back on his shirt he raised his hand in a gesture for me to take it, so I did. After a few minutes of comfortable silence he spoke up.

"So where are you from?"

"New Orleans. And I guessing you are from here." he nodded "So what made you move here?"

"Well there are quiet a few reasons; first my parents have always wanted to move up north and open a couple of New Orleans restaurants but I think they would have just sent my uncle up here to do it, then my grandma on my dad's side of the family died so he really didn't want to stay in the house that she passed away in so I guess the move up here went to us not my uncle."

"No why did you. I mean you look about twenty so why are you still living with your parents? Why...didn't you just stay down there?" he said it like it would have been the worst idea ever.

"Because my mom wouldn't let me." he grinned "I'm serious they wouldn't have paid for my schooling if I didn't come up here. Do you know how old I was before she let me stay at a friend's house for the night?"

"How old were you." he sounded like he heard this before, maybe Jared told him

"Almost fourteen years old." he busted up laughing "It's not funny" but unable to help it I laughed with Paul.

"Damn sucks to be you."

"I know" I was still chuckling when Paul asked

"Wanna play a game?" but he didn't wait for me to answer before he continued "Okay well it's basically 'I never' but if you have done it you have to give me a kiss." he smiled and turned to look at me.

"Fine playboy but keep your eyes on the road, and I'll only kiss you at red lights I don't wanna die." we both laughed and so I took the opportunity to begin. "I never had sex with a girl." we just happened to be at a red light so he leaned over a kissed me. "So are you like bi-curious." I was kind of hurt cause I didn't want to be a toy that some dickhead guy used to experiment with.

"No, no I'm really into you and I'm still trying to figure myself out right now." the emotions in both his eyes and voice satisfied me enough to let the subject drop for now. He sighed like he just dodged a bullet and went on "Okay well I never had sex with a guy." Figures he'd bring that one against me.

"I owe you one." and the moment I said it I wished I hadn't. The look of hurt on Paul's face immediately made me hurt. I was so mystified by the emotions it got out of me: first because I felt awful that I was the cause of it, then I felt confused because Paul, the guy I had know for a few days, was making me feel awful for something that was really none of his business. He was looking out the window and hadn't responded yet, I didn't like the distance between us so I unbuckle my seat-belt.

"Are you crazy? Put your seat-belt back on." he sounded angry but I didn't care. I continued and slid into the seat next to him and snuggled into his warm chest. I heard a rumble of approval in his chest, I had to stifle I laugh.

"Who was it." he asked quietly after a minute or so.

"It was a guy that I had dated for about a year. Um he and I went to prom together and that night we had sex. We broke up a few months later because he went to Julliard, he was an artist." I weirded myself out with how trusting I was of him, like no matter what happened he would be my rock. I knew I sounded silly but I just couldn't help myself.

"So it was only one time with one guy?"

"Yup just the one time at prom." then silenced followed for a while. I listened to his heartbeat, I was almost asleep when he spoke up again.

"Okay well how bout that game." I looked at him and he gave me one of those heart stopping smiles. "Last question, I never have done drugs." he stopped in front of the movie theater.

"Ugh" I looked up from his chest. "You suck" and I kissed him.

"What have you done?"

"Just weed. I'm too scared to try anything serious. And I owe you another one of these." I said and kissed Paul again, this one lasted just a bit longer than it should have.

"We should leave before I jump you here." I couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in his voice

"What if I want you to jump me right here, right now?" Paul gulped audibly "Maybe I shouldn't tease, I don't want you to have a heart attack." I went to get out of the car when I was pulled back to a heated kiss. "What was that for?"

"I wanted one last kiss for the night."

Wait, why wouldn't we be doing anymore kissing. What other good was a movie theater if you couldn't make out in them. Paul must have seen my facial expression because he smiled.

"I don't want to spring this on them if we aren't together" he paused "unless you want to be together." honestly asking my opinion.

"Well...um" I was fidgeting with the sleeve of my hoodie

"What" I didn't meet his eyes. "Whatever it is you can tell me." he lifted my face up by my chin.

"I was just thinking that you don't really know what your orientation is and so I don't want to be someone's 'summer camp experience'"

A smile lit up Paul's features "Than we can keep it a secret until you think I'm ready."

"Thank you." and gave him a hug "we should get going." he nodded and we got out of the truck.

"Um...do you want to sit with me?" he asked

"Of course" his smile was almost blinding it was that bright.

We walked into the theater and were met with Sareena yelling at us about where the hell we've been.

"Shut up" was all I said in response when her bitching started to get on my nerves.

"Well what movie will we be seeing." Brady asked

"Anything but a stupid horror movie" I said

"Well everyone wants to see '_My Soul To Take'_ and because you guys were ten minutes late you don't get a say." Sareena sneered

"Whatever we'll see your dumb ass 'scary' movie." I pouted after we got our tickets I spoke up "I'm going to go get my snacks." When I was almost at the snack bar I felt a warm arm slide across my waist. "Paul they're gonna see..." I looked around but didn't see any of my family.

"They already went to get seats. They want a tub of popcorn and a big ass slurpee." and yet again his stupid dumb grin made my heart flutter.

"They can suck a dick, dumb assholes making me watch a retarded ass movie."

"Well, well, well don't we have a mouth."

"Shut up." after we ordered our stuff we went into the theater just as the movie started.

**Sorry it took so long to update and that this update is short and probably really sucky, school has been tough lately and I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this chapter...so yeah **

**Review and tell me what I think I should do next cuz I'm lost**


	8. Chapter 7

**PAUL'S POV**

_Once again I have never seen the movie so I have no idea what I'm talking about here. And if you get offended by anything I say I'm sorry but I'm not changing it._

We had just gotten done watching the movie, Aiden wouldn't shut up about how he had called every twist and turn in the movie which he did, down to the tee but that didn't make it any less annoying. He called everyone who died and when they would die, and then he called the ending exactly forty minutes into the movie.

"See I told you that blonde bimbo would be the killer." he said

"Will you shut up?" I spat a little tied of his gloating

"No cause I had to watch that retarded ass movie, so I'm going to make everyone suffer." he spat back

"No one was making you stay you could have left and no one would miss you." I lied

"Fine I'll leave." he stormed towards the door.

"You better keep that temper of yours in check or I'll castrate you. Now go after him." Emma said with a too sweet smile on her face.

Shit now I'm going to be in hot water with Sam, no doubt Brady is going to say something and Sam will like forbid me to ever see Aiden. Just the thought of never seeing my imprint caused me physical pain. I caught up to Aiden who was almost to his truck. "Aiden wait up." he didn't answer just kept walking. "Hey come on." he unlocked the truck and was about to get in but I pulled him out and closed the door.

"I will give you to the count of three to let me go... one"

"Aiden I'm sorry about what I said."

"T.." I interrupted him with my lips pressed to his. "Two" he continued as if nothing had happened

"Come on I'm not five you can't do this."

"Three" he pulled back his arm and shot in forward connecting with my nose, it didn't hurt me but Aiden was a different story. When his fist connected with my face I heard the most sickening snap I've ever heard in my life. "Oh fucking shit. You broke my hand you fucking asshole." he was bouncing up and down screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Aiden calm down. Now let me see it." he just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane? You just broke my hand and you just expect me to..." I cut off his protests again by pressing my lips to his in a quick kiss.

"Now shut up and let me look at your hand." he sighed and reluctantly gave me his hand. I started inspecting his hand putting pressure in different places.

"Ow" Aiden whimpered he had on the cutest pout I had ever seen. I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my lips.

"Something funny?" he said glaring daggers at me.

"You were pouting." I said truthfully "It was cute." he just raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Are you bipolar?" he asked taking his hand out of my grip

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because one second your screaming at me to leave then your smiling because you think my pouting is cute." he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes with his good hand.

"Sorry about that. And I'll be damned if I let you smoke in front of me." I reached for the cigarettes but he was too quick. "Give me those now." I sounded like his dad, the thought would have made me laugh in any other situation.

"You just assaulted me and now you are trying to tell me what to do. Yeah like that is going to happen."

"I'm not kidding." he was pulling a cigarettes out but this time I successfully grabbed the pack out of Aiden's hands and held them above my head out of his reach.

"Give those back, I'm not afraid to punch you again." I stood strong not giving him an inch. "Please Paul" he tried pouting again

"Aw how cute, you look like a lost puppy." I teased

"Please" he walked forward until our faces were only inches apart. He began kissing my neck, I moaned but I still had enough will power to keep the cigarettes out of his reach. "Please Paul." What he did next took me by complete surprise. Aiden had his hand down my pants rubbing on Paul Jr. "Shit, Paul your so fucking big." that little comment made me loss it, I dropped the cigarettes, grabbed his face and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Soon after he broke the kiss and had a shit-eating grin on his face "Thanks Paul" was all he said the he raised the pack of cigarettes into my view.

"Hey give..." he bolted for the theater doors but I quickly caught him around the waist. "Not a chance gorgeous." and I again took the pack from his hand.

"Paul" I gave him my most serious look I could muster "Fine but you can't stop me from smoking, I'll just buy a pack on my way back to Seattle tonight."

"You aren't going back to Seattle tonight, your aunt wants you to came to a bonfire tonight and the girls already said yes so there goes your ride home because I seriously doubt that she will let you drive with a broken hand."

"Well then I just won't tell her." he said smugly

"But I will"

"God do you realize how stubborn you are?"

"Yes... I... do" I said between kisses

"Fine I'll come to your stupid barbeque."

"Not a barbeque, it's a bonfire. You'll be able to meet my friends."

"Whatever. I should go to the doctor's to get my hand looked at." he said and went to go into the theater

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To tell my aunt so shes not worrying about me." we walked into the theater and went into the arcade where I heard his sisters screaming "Hey aunt Emma I have to go to the emergency room." her face was priceless the way it went from a smile to a look of horror in a second.

"Why?" she said as they all ran over to us.

"Because I punched Paul and I think I broke my hand." he said it like he was talking about what he had for breakfast.

"Oh my god are you okay." Sareena asked him

"No I broke my hand, I'm not okay dip shit."

Brady broke out laughing, I sent a glare his way but he didn't stop. "Hey Paul, this remind you of anyone?" he started laughing, I had to cough to cover up my laughter.

"Whats so funny." Aiden said with a slight smile gracing his perfect lips.

"Well our friend Jake had a crush on this girl and he kissed her then she punched him and she broke her hand." Aiden giggled, yes he giggled.

"Wow that does sound very familiar cause I punched you right after you..." he stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"What?" Brady asked all the humor in his voice gone.

"Nothing" he replied "We should get to the emergency room." he said and walked away

"Okay, um I guess we'll see you at the bonfire." I said and ran to catch up with him.

We were walking back to Aiden's truck when his phone rang. He looked at caller I.D. and smiled

"Take the keys you gotta drive." he opened his phone and put it to his ear. "Hey hon, what's up? No way. I'm on my way to the emergency room." he chuckled "No I didn't fall, I punched a guy in the face and my hand broke. Ha no! It's not funny." I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up Paul. No Paul's the guy I punched, and he's driving me to the hospital. No it wasn't his fault. He is right next to me I'm not going to answer that...NO I have not, well I kinda did do something but not like that" he listened to whoever was on the phone for awhile then Aiden looked at me "No you can't talk to him...because..." he sighed and put the phone down. "Do you want to talk to my friend Patrick?" he asked shaking his head to try to get me to say no.

"I'd love to." I took the phone with one of the hands I was using to drive with "Hey Pattie what's up?"

"Damn you even sound hot." a deep voice said on the other line.

"Why did Aiden say I wasn't?" I looked over at him and he was as red as a tomato.

"No in fact he texted me a picture of you and you were like the hottest guy we've ever seen. He is totally into you by the way, but he will never say that out loud. Have you guys done anything because Aiden just says making out but I don't believe that's all hes done with someone as hot as you?"

"Oh yeah he totally grabbed Paul Jr." the look on Aiden's face when I said that was too perfect, I wish I had a camera at that moment. "I took his cigarettes and he couldn't get them back so I guess he thought if he raped me he could get them back." Patrick was cracking up on the other line

"You can't rape the willing Paul. Why did he punch you?" he asked

I told him all about him getting on my nerves after the movie. "Then I grabbed him out of the truck and he told me I had three seconds to let him go and I didn't so he punched me in the nose."

"Would've been better if I _broke_ your nose." Aiden murmured

Patrick was laughing his ass "Don't tell Aiden but I didn't believe him when he broke his hand by punching you."

"Why has he never fought before?" I asked

"No he used to get in fights once a week at school, homophobes wouldn't leave all the gay kids alone and all of our friends were really girly so me and Mijo used to fight them. In fact me and Aiden used to get suspended at least once a month."

"Damn so my little mans a scrapper." Aiden smiled and leaned over and placed a soft kiss to my lips since we were stopped at a red light. "And what is up with that name Mijo?"

"It's a nickname. The way you say my son in Spanish is Mi Hijo, so his parents just shortened it up and called him Mijo. I always thought it was so cute but Aiden hates it when people call him that except his parents. I dare you to call him right now." Patrick said.

"Whatever. Hey Mijo give me a kiss." Aiden looked so furious I was actually scared. Aiden looked like he was reaching for the phone but next thing I knew Paul Jr. was getting his face punched in. I had to pull off the road I was in so much pain. "God damn Mi..."

"Say it again I dare you." Aiden grabbed the phone and started yelling at Pattie. "When I see you I am going to punch you in the nuts so fucking hard you will cough up jizz. Asshole" he slammed the phone shut. He sighed and glanced over at my slouched form. "Sorry, I didn't mean to punch you that hard, I bet Patrick didn't even tell you I hate that name."

"No he told me I just thought he was lying." I answered truthfully

"Sorry. Look at me." I turned and Aiden gave me the sweetest kiss I could have imagined.

"I think we're even now, you have a busted hand and my balls are still up inside of me." we both laughed, I began driving again while Aiden scooted closer and snuggled with me again.

"I love you being so hot." Aiden said

"Your pretty good-looking yourself."

He playfully slapped my chest "You know what I meant. So are you always this warm?" I nodded. He nuzzled his face in my neck. "This isn't meant to be creepy or anything but you smell really good."

"What do I smell like?"

"Like the forest after it rains." he said and took another deep breathe.

"Well you smell like" I sniffed Aiden just for show, I'd already memorized his scent. "Honey and brown sugar." we sat for a few miles in silence until he decided to speak up.

"I feel like I should be asking questions to get to know you better." Aiden sat up next to me.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite color?" he asked

"Blue."

"Mines red. What is you favorite sport?"

"Football. You?"

"Same, who's your favorite team?"

"What do you think...the Seattle Seahawks."

"Mine is of coarse the New Orleans Saints."

"I could have guessed." I said

"Okay. What do you want to be when you get done with school."

"I want to be a gym teacher."

"Me to except well not gym and I want to be q elementary school teacher. But I will never teach gym." he with a laugh

"Why" Aiden suddenly looked uncomfortable "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's okay but if you ever tell another soul this I will hunt you down and kill you." I nodded. He was so adorable when he thought he could actually hurt me.

"I swear."

He sighed "Okay well until sixth grade I used to be a fat kid." I couldn't control my laughter "Shut up, fine you know what I'm done with my story."

"Come keep going." I pleaded

"Screw you." he said and turned and looked out the window

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe that someone as hot as you used to be a fat kid."

"Whatever, like I was saying I used to be a fat kid and when I was little the kids would always tease me about it because I was the fat weird kid who didn't speak English." I raised an eyebrow. "Yes English is not my first language, well like I was saying the kids were really mean to me and everyday for gym I would pretend to be sick and go to the nurse so I didn't have to run all hour. Then I started to exercise at home and got skinny and I kicked the shit out of all those fuckers that made fun of me."

"Damn boy your sadistic. And we are here." I cut the ignition and got out.

"Awesome sauce, lets get going I'm starving."

"I could go get something to eat while you get treated." I offered

"No I hate fast food. I'm just going to eat at the bonfire." he said while grabbing my hand.

"Why do you hate fast food?" I asked

"The idea of some seventeen year old with no culinary background cooking my meal is a little disturbing." he said

"Wow you really don't like it that much."

"Hello how can I help you?" I hadn't even realized we had walked into the ER

"Yeah I think I broke my hand." Aiden said

"Okay do you have insurance?" the receptionist asked

"Yes" Aiden tried to get to his wallet on his right side but since his hand was broken he couldn't get to it.

"Here let me help." I grabbed his wallet and handed in to him then I stuck my hand into his back pocket again. The hitching of his breath was his only reaction.

"Here ya go." he handed his information to the woman behind the desk.

"You guys make a cute couple."

"Thanks." I said smirking. She typed up Aiden's info and told us the doctor would see us soon. We sat down in the waiting room and waited for a minute until a very attractive nurse came in and led us to our room. She inspected Aiden's hand and told us that his hand didn't feel broken but that she needed the doctor to take a second look.

"Paul you look sick, is everything okay?" Aiden said getting off the table and sat next to meet in one of the chairs.

"I'm alright, it's just you I'm worried about." I half lied. What I didn't want is for Dr. Cullen to come and look at Aiden, even if we were cool with them I still didn't like my imprint in a room with them. And just like some freak magic Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Hello Mr. Mendoza I'm Dr. Cullen." Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting with Aiden. "Paul what are you doing here?"

"Just drove Aiden here." I said absently

"Ah, well Mr. Men..." Aiden interrupted Carlisle

"Please call me Aiden."

"Okay Aiden can I take a look at your hand?" Carlisle asked and Aiden nodded. Carlisle took his hand and inspected it much like the nurse had but more slowly and carefully. After a minute or so Carlisle gave Aiden back his hand.

"So what's up Doc." He busted out laughing at his own joke "Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist." Carlisle just grinned

"Well it looks like your hand isn't broken but you do have two fractured knuckles. Could I ask how this happened?"

"I punched that guy in the face." Aiden pointed at me. "What's so funny Doc"

Carlisle's grin had spread into a full on smile and he was snickering under his breath. "Well my son's wife Bella had a similar encounter with one of the reservation boys. See he kissed her and she punched him for it and she fractured her hand as well."

"Small world, it seems those reservation boys just don't know when to keep their hands to themselves."

"Not our fault we are attracted to people who can't throw a punch." I said

"Are you two together?" Dr. Fang asked

"Yup." I said

"It's complicated." Aiden replied

"It always is." Carlisle said so low that Aiden didn't have a chance to hear it. "Well Aiden I'm just going to put this brace on your hand and you can go." Carlisle said getting the brace on his hand.

"How long do I have to have it on for?" Aiden asked

"About two weeks but you don't have to have it on all the time. Do you live in Forks or on the reservation?" Carlisle asked

Before Aiden could say anything I spoke up. "No he lives in Seattle but he'll be spending most of his time with me at La Push."

"Okay well then if you'll just give your number the Megan behind the desk then I'll call and set up a follow up visit."

"Okay thank Dr. Cullen." We got up and walked out of the hospital after Aiden gave the receptionist his number.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked after we got back in his truck

"Well what time does the bonfire start?" He asked

"About eight."

"Okay well it's four thirty. I want to go to the beach."

"What?"

"It's still sunny out, well as sunny as it gets here, so I just thought maybe we could go to the beach and maybe swim a little."

"Well did you bring a swimming suit because I only have one."

"I've got underwear on." he said smiling

"Okay lets go." I drove to my personal spot away from all the tourists. "We're here." Aiden got out quickly and started to undress, when he was done all he had on was a pair of tight black boxer briefs that showed off everything.

"You gonna stare at me all day or are you going to undress and return the favor." he winked


	9. Chapter 8

_Aiden's POV_

Paul hadn't answered me so I got up and pressed my body against his warm body. "You gonna say something?" nothing. I grabbed his hands and placed them on his favorite part of my body. "Come on just take it off already." I said grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"I...uh...sorry...I mean...sure." Paul stammered

I thought it was cute the way Paul was still nervous around me some of the time while some time he seemed so comfortable and confident with me. Paul was still getting undressed so took the time to fold my clothes, take of my brace, and put them in my truck. When I was about done I felt warm arms snake around my waist. "Well it seems someone has regained their confidence." I smirked and was suddenly spun around to come face to chest with an also smirking Paul. "Well grandma what an amazing body you have there." I said running my hands up and down his chest, abdomen, and arms.

"All the more easy to sex you up with." he replied before claiming my lips. "We should get in the water before it gets dark." He said taking my hand. I felt the blood rush to my face when I saw what Paul was wearing. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go swimming now?" confusion clear on his face.

"Yeah I still want to go but...um do you realize what your wearing?"

"Underwear." he said slowly

"Yeah, white underwear." I replied

"And...?" he was clearly not getting what I was going for.

"What happens to white when it gets wet?" I asked

It took a few seconds before Paul got what I was talking about and the most adorable blush crept across his face.

"Not that I'm complaining. Just that maybe you should stay waist deep or I'll just have to ogle your junk all day." I laughed and took his hand to lead him towards the water. "Or maybe we could just go naked." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well only if your comfortable with that." he stopped and it looked like he was actually going to fucking get naked. He was going for the waistband of his briefs. If I didn't act quick I'd have a naked Paul which would follow quickly by a naked Aiden _and_ Paul doing the nasty right here on the beach.

"I was joking. I don't want to push you too far today. I'm so comfortable with you that I sometimes forget that your still trying to figure yourself out. Sorry." I said letting go of his hand continuing back towards the water only to have his hand in mine a second later. We walked finger intertwined into the water.

I had fun swimming, Paul was a really good swimmer, I dunked him and tried to get out of the water as fast as I could but Paul caught me within moments and ducked me and I was one of the best swimmers at my old high school. Later Paul wanted to show me this underwater cave, I was a good five minute swim and then a good minute dive to get under it, if I weren't as good swimmer as I was I'm sure I would have needed some help but it was worth it. The mere sight of this cave took me my breath away. It was so beautiful, I asked Paul he had come across this cave. He said that him and his friends cliff dive from the cliff right above where the entrance was and that he had swam deep enough one time until he saw the entrance and decided to go explore.

"Paul this is gorgeous." I said awestruck. The cave was sparkling with green and blue rocks along the walls plus the blue light from the ocean made it seem even more dazzling.

"You like it babe?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it." I said then I heard him say something like 'I love it' but...it just sounded different I don't know how to explain it, it was probably just the echo of the cave. I didn't have that much time to think about what Paul said because he was now devouring my shoulders and neck. I moaned and I was instantly embarrassed by the noise my echo made. "Fuck that feels so damn good baby." I groaned. Paul grabbed my hips and started rubbing his crouch against my ass. "Mmm damn Paul. We have to stop or I'm gonna fuck you here and now." I said and he instantly stopped. After I recovered a little I said"Here I have an idea." I turned around pushing Paul onto a boulder that he was sitting on before our little dry humping session. "This might be the best or worst experience of your life. Depending on if your gay or not." I said before I started to make out with him. Quickly my fingers danced around his body before come to Paul's tent *Wink Wink* I immediately slid my hand beneath his briefs his breathing turned into ragged pants. I started running my hand down his growing hard on.

Paul broke our kiss, he threw his head back uttering a string of curse words. I quickly attacked his neck and collar bone not wanting to lose any contact. "Fuck Aiden...ugh...mmm so close." he panted and sure enough a few seconds later Paul came hard all over his stomach and chest. I leaned down and 'cleaned Paul up' with my tongue he tasted like salt and and warm chocolate, you know the chocolate someone pulls out of their pocket after they've had it in their all day, that smooth and creamy chocolate. Paul was getting even more turned on by this so I thought this was a good time to leave.

"God damn you ready for another round?" I asked pulling up his underwear and walking to the entrance of the cave.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked coming to stand next to me.

"Well I don't know about you but I takes a long time for me to look presentable for the public and it's like seven already and I still need to take a shower, do my hair, and get out all the popcorn kernels that are stuck in my teeth." I said before diving into the water, it was significantly colder than earlier but didn't really mind considering my schools' pool was always like ten degrees. I resurfaced and began swimming for shore when Paul thought it was a good idea to drag me down underwater and try and make out with me some more. "Cheese and rice Paul. What the hell man the least you could have done was give me a warning." I scolded a chuckling Paul. The swim to shore was quiet, as soon as my feet touched ground I started stomping to my car.

"Come on I'm sorry." Paul tried to apologize for the millionth time. "I just thought I would be romantic to make out underwater."

"Well next time warn me and I'll be happy to make out with you." I groaned, I didn't have any more energy to fight with Paul.

"So there is going to be a next time?" he asked rather surprised

"Of coarse you're too much fun for me to just give up." I said as I reached my truck. I unlocked with my hidden key and got mine and Paul's clothes out. Paul just almost dry, underwear included, so he just pulled on his shorts and shirt. I however was not dry at all so I would not be staying in my wet ass boxers. That being said I stripped them off after a quick glance around to see if anyone was near, which they weren't. I was about pull up my pants when Paul ever so slyly slapped my ass then pretended to look at the clouds. "Haha very funny. What is it with you and my booty huh?" I asked annoyed

"I've always been an ass man and you have a killer ass, it's like bam. You have a bubble butt and it's like sculpted perfectly." I felt a little weird with him describing my back side like a work of art.

"Well alrighty then _creeper_." I whispered the last part.

"I am not. It's just an amazing ass so I have to pay proper attention to it." he said smirking

"We should get going." I picked up my phone from the driver's seat and checked the time which was already 7:30 I groaned and threw my phone back onto the front seat "Well there goes my plans of cleaning up. Where is this bonfire anyhow?" I asked

"Here actually."

"Do you want to just chill in my truck for a while, cause I'm cold as hell and I need to get into the warmth that is my truck." I said climbing into the truck. Paul got in moments later.

"Hey if you cold we could always cuddle for warmth." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I was still shirtless so I made Paul take off his shirt too, so I could get more warmth from his skin. I got on his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Holy crap your freezing." Paul jumped a little when I put my hands on stomach.

"Cheese and rice your warm." I nuzzled my face into his neck. I felt him lay down across the front seat.

"What does that whole 'cheese and rice' thing mean?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I tried to figure it out but I can't think of anything."

"My grandma never liked it when me and my sisters said Jesus Christ, so we started to say cheese and rice so she would shut up and not bug us." I chuckled remembering my grandma's face when we told her that same story.

"You warm enough?" Paul asked knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" my question was answered by a rapid knocking on my window. "Ugh who the fuck..." I turned around to see Jared making faces on my window. I laughed and fell back onto Paul.

"I think he is trying to tell you something." Paul said

Jared breathed on my window and wrote in the fog 'Aw ain't that cute'

"Shut up Jared. Go annoy someone else." I said loud enough for him to here.

"He's gone." After a few seconds Paul broke the silence "And don't worry about Jared telling anyone about us."

"Oh shit I didn't even think about that. He didn't seem that surprised to find two guys he thought were straight snuggling in a truck."

"Well he kinda knew that I liked you from the other day so he kind of expected me to be with you by now." he said with a cocky ass grin on his face.

"Aren't we over confident. I bet you I could act like we weren't together longer than you could." I said sitting up so I was straddling him.

"What can I say, I get what I want." he said tracing my abs.

"Dude you were a stumbling mess before like two hours ago. Remember when I joked I was going to give you road-head? Your jaw was on the floor, and you say that you were seducing me. Please I think it was the other way around."

His only response was wrapping his arms around my abdomen and pulling me back down so I was lying on his chest. After about a minute Paul said

"I'm going to come out tonight."

"You don't have to ya know. I don't want you doing anything, and I mean anything that you aren't comfortable with." I shifted my weight so I could look at him.

"I want to." he leaned down and pecked my forehead. Even it was the most PG kiss me and him have ever had I think it was one of the best.

"You know what?"

"Hmmm"

"You can be real sweet when you want to."

He chuckled, the vibrations of his laughter sent shivers up and down my spine. "It's all part of my charm."

I glanced over at the dash board and I said it was almost eight. "Well do you want to get going to the bonfire." he nodded, we both sat up and pulled on our shirts.

"Is it okay if I ask that we don't do anything intimate until I say so?" Paul asked and I was more than happy to agree. We got out of the car and I saw a fire going a ways down the beach.

"I think that I want one last goodnight kiss." I said and he leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled away much too soon but I didn't press my luck with another just yet. We were almost to the bonfire which only Jared and three other people I didn't recognize there when Paul stopped. When I looked to see if he was okay he had a kinda guilty look on his face. "Whats up?" I asked

"Um sorry I didn't say this earlier but I kinda told Sam and Emily about us too." he said

"Well who's Sam and Emily?" and he pointed to the only guy and girl besides Jared at the bonfire. "Why did you tell them?" I wasn't mad at Paul curious.

"Well I needed advice and they are like a father and mother to me so I talked to them about us." he admitted

I shrugged "No big deal, if you needed to talk to them then there isn't much I can say." he visibly relaxed and we headed to the bonfire. When we reached the bonfire the women with three scars running down her face came up to me and captured me in a tight embrace.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Hi I'm Emily and this is my soon-to-be-husband Sam." she gestured to the huge man beside her. He stuck out his hand and it felt just like Paul's.

"Nice to meet you." I said back

"I'm Leah." another woman came up and shook my hand, she was as warm as Paul was but that's not what startled me, what did was how pretty with woman was. I mean Emily was pretty too but Leah blew her out of the water, if I wasn't gay I would totally go after her.

"Hi I'm Aiden, Paul's...friend."

Sam and Emily shared a knowing smile and Leah was looking confusingly between me and Paul.

"Hey there Aiden" Jared came over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder "How have you been?"

"Good. How about yourself?" I slid from under his arm and was about to snuggle into Paul's side when I remembered we were supposed to act like friends.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Can't complain." he said.

After about half an hour a group of people arrived. Paul practically dragged me over to meet them. "Hey guys this is Aiden, Aiden this is Jacob, Reneesme, Embry, Natalie, Quil, Claire, Seth, Katherine, and Collin. He gestured to each person as he said their names. All the guys shook my hand I noticed that they were all hot like they were all sick, but I guess walking around in nothing but shorts with do that to you. Finally at nine my family showed up.

"Mijo" Sereena yelled before she crashed into me.

"Damn it Rey Rey don't do that." I used her nickname that Selena used to call her when they were babies.

"Don't call me that Aiden." she said through her teeth before she got up.

"As long as you do the same Sereena." I growled back as Paul helped me up.

"Hey guys" Quil called to us "The stories are about to begin." he yelled excitedly.

We all walked to the fire and sat around in a circle. Two older men who had arrived shortly after everyone sat at what looked like the head of the circle. Before the stories began Paul leaned in close to me and whispered "Listen really carefully" then a black haired man began tell their legends. Legends about how their people had magic in them that could turn into wolves when 'cold ones' or vampires were near. And how when the wolves found their soul mates the would do a thing called imprinting and they would be bound to that person forever. The atmosphere around the fire was so intense that one could actually believe such things were real and could actually happen. As soon as the stories ended the mood returned to normal and it was just a bunch of friends around a camp fire. Everyone began talking and joking with each other and just everyone's company. Paul nudged me with his elbow and nodded his head toward the woods, he got up and I followed suit. Once we were in the forest Paul had me sit on a log, he was pacing back and forth refusing to look at me. "Did you listen to out legends?" he finally asked

"Of course."

"Okay" he began pacing again. The silence was killing me I was about to ask Paul what was wrong he spoke up before I could. "What if I told you that they were all true?" he asked


	10. Chapter 9

_Aiden's POV_

I thought for awhile before I said "Then I would say prove it."

"What?" he stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes

"I said prove it." I folded my arms cross my chest but quickly decided against it since my hand hurt too much doing that.

"Okay just wait right here." he said before going behind a group of trees. I waited for a couple of seconds before a huge silver wolf came from where Paul had just gone.

"Holy shit. Paul?" the wolf nodded it's head "That is so cool. Go change back one sided conversations are never fun." I said practically vibrating from excitement, I mean who could say that they knew a werewolf. Wolfy Paul went back behind the trees and came back out just as quickly. "Holy crap, so all the stuff they said today was true?" Paul nodded looking at the ground "Hey. Why won't you look at me?" I asked

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react." he mumbled

"Hey" I walk to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I took you being a wolf in stride, I think anything you can tell me now will be a cake walk." I gave him a slight smile which he returned

"I...well I imprinted on you." it took awhile for what he said to dawn on me.

"Well I guess that explains a lot."

"Like what"

"Well the way you acted when you first saw me, the way you're so affectionate with me even though your friends say that you are a skirt-chaser..."

"I was a skirt-chaser until I meet you, now I don't see anyone but you. So you aren't disappointed I imprinted on you?" he asked

"A little" the look of hurt on his face made me wish I had kept my big mouth shut. "I'm just mad that because you're forced to love me and not have a choice." Paul looked over joyed by my last comment

"If that's all your worried about don't be, I'm extremely hap...No. Happy can't even describe what I feel when I'm with you. Whenever I'm with you I feel whole and no one has ever made me feel so complete as you do."

"Well if your okay with it then I'll give this thing a shot" I barely got my sentence out before Paul squeezed the life out of me in a huge hug. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry I just got really excited is all." he explained putting me down.

"It's okay. I have a few questions about all this." he gestured for me to continue so I did "First question. Have you told anyone besides Jared, Sam, and Emily?"

"Not a soul."

"Okay. Well is your 'coming out' thing, this is just to tell them you imprinted on me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this before I said anything to the guys."

"So who are all werewolves?" I asked

"All the guys and Leah are all wolves."

"Has anyone else imprinted? Because the old guy said that imprinting was like rare or whatever." we sat down on the log from before.

"Yeah actually a lot of us have. Sam was first and he imprinted. Then um...try not to get a head of me here. Quil imprinted on Claire."

"Wow that's kinda weird. So what is he now a pedophile?"

"No it's not like that, he isn't attracted to her like that right now he just acts like her big brother or whatever she needs him to be."

"I see said the blind man as he picked up his hammer and saw." I couldn't contain my laughter at another one of my own jokes. "Sorry continue."

"Okay then there was Embry on Natalie, Seth with Katherine, and Jake on Reneesme."

"And you on me." I said grabbing his hand.

"Correct." he lifted our hands and kissed mine.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"What happened that first day you met me?" Paul stiffened for the smallest part of a second then relaxed.

"Well I imprinted on you." he said

"Obviously, but why did you freak out."

"Um well don't take this the wrong way, but I freaked out because I imprinted on you." I waited for a few seconds but when it looked like he wasn't going to continue I spoke up.

"I'm not quite following. Is it because you were scarred that you imprinted or just didn't want to imprint on me?" I couldn't completely just the hurt out of my voice especially toward the end.

"Well kinda both" okay that stung just a little "I was a little freaked out about imprinting period, but imprinting on another guy was even scarier but I'm glad I did." he leaned down and put his forehead on my shoulder

"Yeah I guess I would be a little freaked out if all the sudden I fell in love with a _girl_." Shudder.

Paul's silent laughter shook us both. "I love you." he said suddenly. Even though I knew that Paul fell in love with me the first time he laid eyes on me it was just so surreal to hear him say it out loud.

"I love you too." I said

"How do you know you love me?" he asked looking me right in the eyes

"Well, when I see you sad I want to the one that makes you smile, when your happy I'm happy, and I know you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Same here." he said pressing his lips to my temple

"Wow never thought I would say that to a guy after I knew him for like a day." I laughed

"I never though I would say it to a guy period." he said smiling.

After a few minutes sitting in comfortable silence Paul spoke up "So have you come out to your family?"

"Yeah, I told them my freshmen year of high school. Not that I needed to, my whole family pretty much knew I was gay."

"How did they take?"

"Well like I said most of my family pretty much knew I was so they all took it well, except for my Aunt Maggie. She really didn't like I was gay and she was kind shaken at first but she is cool with it, but I still get the feeling she isn't as comfortable as my other family is. In fact my family is too comfortable with my sexuality. Take a guess at what my parents got me for my birthday last year?"

"What?" Paul seemed really amused by this story

"Don't laugh, but...oh my god this is embarrassing but they got me a box of condoms and I vibrator." As soon as I said condoms Paul started laughing but when I said vibrator he fell off the log and started rolling on the ground. "I fucking knew you would laugh" I said chuckling "I hate you." I said standing up and folding my arms across my chest ignoring the pain it sent up my arm.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to admit it is kinda funny." he said getting up and wrapping his arm around my waist

"No, I don't find it funny in the least." I said turning away from him

"C'mon, it was funny." he paused and leaned extremely close to my ear. His breath sending shivers down my spine "And just think of all the fun we could have with your presents." he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Hell yeah we could." I said giving up trying to be mad at him because that was a battle I just wasn't winning.

"Speaking of birthday presents, when is your birthday?"

"I'll be twenty on June second. And you?" I asked

"I'll be twenty on March ninth."

"Really, you look older."

"Wolf thing." he said simply.

After a few moments Paul asked "So when did you know we were... ya know gay?"

"About seventh grade I came to the realization I was gay. I would totally sneak peeks at the guys in the locker room." I giggled "One time one of the popular guys, Adam Briggs, caught me looking at him and so I told him I was just wondering what he did to stay in shape and he went on and on about his daily work out routine and he completely forgot I was ogling him in the locker room." Paul and I started laughing

"Wow, way to think on your toes." Paul said wrapping his arm around me bringing me even more closely pressed up against him. "You wanna get back to the camp fire?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Christine and the twins all..."

"No you can't them." Paul said interrupting me

"Why not?"

"Because only imprints and our parents can know about this. If everyone knew what we were then we could be in real danger." he said solemnly

"Gotcha. But I still want to get back to the camp fire." I replied getting up from the log we were sitting up. I wanted to know exactly werewolves would be in danger from but that was a question for another time.

"Hold on you got stuff all over your ass." Paul chuckled getting up and slapping the crap off of my pants. "Okay your good. Do I have anything on me?" he asked

"Yeah you do." I said and went to work getting everything off of him. When I was finally finished I got a perfect idea. "DONE" I yelled and slapped him on the ass as hard as I could and took off running. Unfortunately Paul was not only quick in the water but on land as well, he caught me within a mere five seconds and pinned me up against a tree.

"That really hurt" he said lowing his mouth done to my neck. I had no idea breathing on someone's neck could be so seductive until now. "You should really say sorry before I decide to punish you."

"Oh I'm shaking" I moaned

"Don't push it, just say sorry." his hand going under my shirt caressing everything inch of skin he touched

"Well if this is my punishment I should get you mad at me more ofter." I said trying to wiggle my hands free from his grasp above my head.

Just then he found my ticklish spot which was my whole right side under where my arm should have been. At first he didn't really acknowledge my reaction but the second time he did I squeaked and that caught his attention right away. Paul looked me right in the eyes with a huge smile on his face "What does Aiden have a ticklish spot?" he asked and went over it again lightly and I couldn't keep the giggle from escaping my lips.

"Please" I pleaded but I fell on deaf ears as Paul went over it again and again. "Paul...p-ple...p-please stop." I said between fits of laughter

"Not until you say sorry."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. Just please stop."

"Alrighty then" he said and let go of me.

"You suck."

"Why do I suck?" he asked pressing up against me

"Not only do you suck but you swallow. So take that."

"What is that some kind of gay joke?" Paul asked turning abruptly and headed back to the bonfire.

I quickly ran behind him and jumped on his back. "Get off of me." he said trying to sound mad but he failed miserably.

"Nope I like it way up here it makes me feel tall." with that I couldn't help but laugh at a memory of my old friends down in New Orleans.

"Whats so funny?" Paul asked turning as best he could to look at me.

"I just thought of something my old friends did."

"And..."

"Well one of my friends, Evan, is really tall and his friend Sammie asked him 'how the whether was up there' so he spit on her and said 'Rainy'.

"Damn that's pretty bogus of him." Paul said trying to hold back his laughter. We walked back onto the beach where to bonfire was still in full swing. I hopped down from Paul's back and he gave me a questioning look. I just simply shrugged my shoulders and took his hand as we walked back to where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Paul..." Brady took one look at our intertwined hands as was on his feet and in Paul's face in a matter of seconds. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he growled at him.

"Brady listen..." Paul tried to reason with him but Brady wasn't going to give him the opportunity

"No you listen to me." Brady said poking Paul. "Just because you ran out of girls to fuck around with you have to go after my cousin." Brady was so angry that he looked like he was vibrating. Paul had told me in the forest that whenever one of them got mad enough they could phase on accident and with my sisters so close to him I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Brady calm the hell down, you wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." I whispered the last part only to him but since all the wolves had like super hearing so I bet they could all hear me none the less.

The look on Brady's face was a look of surprise then quickly turned to fury. "What did you tell him?" Sam spoke up for the first time in a calm voice.

"Everything, he's my imprint." he said so quietly that my sisters didn't have a chance in hell of hearing.

Upon hearing this the wolves faces turned to complete surprise. "What?" Brady looked stunned

"You heard him." I was still mad at Brady at the way he asked so my tone was a little more harsh than I should have been "I'm his imprint."


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you soooo much to _Reject S.B.A. and TheLyraAnn_ for reviewing my story. I was worried there for a moment that no one was reading. And thank you Reject S.B.A. For your offer I will defiantly give you a shout if I feel lost. And to everyone else I know that I've been alternating between Aiden and Paul's POV but I think I'm just going to do it from Aiden's POV from now on. And please review because I really do care what YOU the readers like, don't like, or just plain don't get soooooooo yeah :D and sorry it took so long for me to update I've had a friend from California come and visit me, I've just had major writers block, and my parents left for like a week so I had to party it up lol.**

Aiden's POV

"T-that can't be your both guys." Brady stuttered out a little more loudly than he should have.

"Girls how about we go my house and start cooking. If I know the boys they'll still be hungry when they come back." Emily said getting up and taking the girls to her car.

"Good job Brady why not tell everyone we're wolves." Jacob quietly scolded holding an asleep Reneesme.

"Sorry, but how was I suppose to react." Brady's anger started flaring up again "How was I suppose to know Paul would turn into a fag." Brady spat, literally spat at Paul.

As soon as Brady said fag my anger got the best of me and I couldn't help what I did even if I wanted to. On instinct my knee kicked up and hit Brady right in his nuts. Brady instantly went to his knees groaning, but I didn't stop there I grabbed a fistful of Brady's hair and turned his face so I could get a clear shot. Then my arm shot back and I brought it back with lightening speed only to be stopped a few inches from his face by Paul's hand grabbing my forearm firmly but gently.

"That's your broken hand." Paul said taking my hand and lifting it up to his mouth giving it a kiss before letting it drop.

"Not broken, fractured." I replied to him before turn back to face Brady who was still holding his crouch and had his head lowered to the ground "And you" I spat grabbing Brady by the chin. But he had some dignity and yanked his head back and glared at me "If I ever here that word come out of your mouth I swear to God I will beat you to death with my bare hands." I said through gritted teeth.

"Aiden" Paul spoke gently pulling me back to stand beside him. "Calm down"

"No I'm going to calm down. I mean he just said..." my rant was interrupted by Paul putting both hands on either side of my face.

"Baby I know what he said." he said in the most calming voice I had ever heard him use. "and if you aren't careful you **will** break your hand."

"Speaking of your broken hand Aiden. I was wondering how that happened." Sam asked, his unemotional mask gone and was replaced by a knowing smile.

"I punched Paul because he pissed me off." I said nonchalantly, not really wanting to stay on that particular topic I asked "So who's the guy that broke that girl's hand when he kissed her?" and like magic everyone started up on how Bella had punched Jacob and much like me had fractured her hand.

"Do you want to go?" Paul asked softly after an hour or so at the bonfire

"I'm good. Why do you wanna go?" I asked "I don't want to stay if you do."

"No I'm good. I actually wanted to stay for a while but only if you do." he replied looking me in the eyes.

"I'm fine with that." I said just as Embry came up talking about something to do with Emily's and food. I swear these boys could eat anyone out of house and home. I'm just surprised Emily could afford to feed them all, but I suspected the elders helped with their bills.

Once again I was surrounded by wolves devouring their food in mass quantities and with surprising speed. It also most reminded me of a train wreck; so disturbing that it made you felt guilty that you paid so much attention and were unable to look away until they were done. I sat with Emily, Kim: Jared's imprint but she didn't know about them being wolves yet, and all the other imprints. I also had a very unhappy Reneesme on my lap slapping my cheek trying to regain my attention so see could show me the rest of her day using her weird gift.

During the ride back me and Jacob got to talking about him imprinting on a child. But what he said I was not expecting, though in retrospect I should have been, I mean if I took Paul's '_I'm a werewolf'_ confession with unnerving ease you'd think I'd be able to accept the existence of vampires with a little more...well grace.

Paul had to actually stop the truck and climb in the backseat just so I would stop hyperventilating. After Paul had consoled me enough to where he could actually let me go without a fight things were fine. I even asked a few questions and got some interesting answers.

Apparently Reneesme's parents are vampires but Bella, her mother, was human when they bumped uglies and now here she is a half human/half vampire child. After Jacob had told me a few interesting details about her aging, amongst other things, he then preceded to jump into a story which had happened just recently about this group of evil vampires who tried to kill them as well as the other group of vampires just because of her, though of course he put none of the blame on her, I mean who would. But luckily for everyone the evil vamps' plans were foiled thanks partially to Bella and mostly to another vampire named Alice.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by two things; one being a couple relatively hard slaps to my face by a now very angry looking Reneesme, and two being the hot arms that slid around my waist and a warm chest up against my back.

"I think she wants you to pay more attention to her." Paul whispered in my ear. I could quite stop the shiver that ran up and down my spine.

"Sorry baby girl I was daydreamin'" I said to Reneesme before I turned my head back to look at smirking Paul. "What done already?" I asked eying the now foodless table. "God how do you guys eat that much and have these amazing bodies?"

"Did you just call my body amazing?" he asked and I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"If that's the only thing you heard from that then I'm not answering." I said and turned my full attention back to Reneesme who was now looking at Jacob. "Jacob I think yo gurl wants you." I yelled and like clockwork Jacob immediately came over and picked her up and went back to where he had been standing with the others.

"Your pretty good with kids." Paul said lightly tightening his grip around my waist.

"Yeah, I basically had to raise my two cousins from birth. My aunt and uncle worked a lot with my parents so I had to babysit. How would you know I was good with kids I gave Nessie up right after you came over?"

"Just because I'm not next to you doesn't me I'm not constantly stalking you." Paul said chuckling

"I should feel comforted by that but for some reason it just gives me the creeps." I replied leaning back into Paul's chest.

Paul just simply hummed in response and then began to suck on my neck.

"Oh my god, Paul we are literally in the middle of all your friends and you want to start this?"

"I had to watch them practically fuck in front of me, I think they can stomach me being a little intimate with my imprint." Paul growled against my neck.

"I said no. We can make out but I don't want you practically dry humping me on your friend's couch." I said sternly

"Fine, then turn around so I can get at that pretty little mouth" he groaned

I half turned to Paul who instantly attacked my mouth. I didn't know how long me and Paul were making out, could have been thirty seconds, it could have been twenty minutes, hell it could have been an hour for all I knew. Time seemed to not function correctly whenever Paul's lips met mine. But unfortunately the pack started to yell for Paul to 'get some' and all the imprints cooing that it was just so romantic to see a happy gay couple, so I got up from Paul's lap and sat down next to him which didn't sit to well with him because almost immediately after I sat on the couch he picked me up like I wasn't a six-foot, one-hundred sixty pound man and placed me back on his lap only this time I wasn't straddling him just simply sitting across it.

"You man handle me too much. Ya know can't you just ask if I want to sit on your lap but nope you just assume that it's what I want." I said trying to act mad but Paul saw right through my facade.

"I knew you wanted to and the only reason you got off my lap was because everyone was watching." he said nuzzling my neck.

A blush crept across my cheeks "How do you know me so well."

"Because your my baby." he replied in a overly sweet voice.

"Shut up"

"It's true" he said

"Aiden" Emily called from across the room

"Huh?"

"I forgot to tell you, your sisters left. Christine wasn't feeling well so they went home."

"Wait" I got up from the couch and went over to where Emily and the others were standing "Which car did they take?"

"Your truck. Why?"

"Shit, well how the well am I supposed to get home now?" I said rather loudly

"I told you your not going home tonight with that hand." Paul said getting up from the couch and walking towards me.

"Please I am so not in the mood for you to be Mr. over-protective right now." I said a little more harshly than I meant to

"I don't care if your in the mood. You are not driving." he stated crossing his arms over his chest

"Fine than you can drive me home."

"No. Your staying with me tonight." he said. In a strange way Paul reminded of my father when he was stern.

"I am? Really since when do you speak for me?"

"Since I imprinted on you. Now we are leaving and going to your aunt's house so I can drive back to my house."

"Fine. But I am sleeping on the couch."

…

The ride to Brady's was quite. After Paul practically dragged me out of Emily's, he told me to wait in the yard while he changed. Then he returned just as quickly as he left, and though I will never admit it out loud Paul looked really, and I mean _really_ cute. When we got to Brady's my aunt was standing outside with Paul's keys in her hand waiting for us. I got off of Paul and headed towards Emma while Paul stayed back in the woods to shift back to his human self.

"Hey Aiden. How was the bonfire?" Emma asked as I came up to the porch

"Great... I learned a lot about Paul." I said trying to tell as much of the truth as possible.

"Oh so Paul told you about him being a wolf?" She asked handing me his keys.

"Yes I did." I jumped when I heard Paul's voice right behind me. Right before warm arms wrapped around me.

"Oh hey there. I didn't hear you come up." I said not turning around

"I just came up." Paul said and began to kiss his way up to my mouth but right before he got to my there I turned my head away from his warm lips. I could almost sense the rejection and hurt in his posture.

"Paul can you give me and Aiden a minute?" Emma asked in that too-sweet tone that made me internally cringe

"Sure. I'll be in the car baby." once Paul's arms left me I couldn't help but feel a little empty.

"What happened?" Emma asked holding out a hand toward the porch swing. After we both sat down Emma asked again if everything with Paul was okay.

"He pisses me off." was all I said before becoming very interested with the ground.

"Sweetie, Paul is very controlling. I know that your used to being the dominant person in the relationship but Paul is going to give you a run for your money." I wouldn't look up at my aunt. Emma let out a sigh "Aiden, Paul loves you. He will always love you, but he isn't going to lay down and take whatever you dish out. And Paul as you've seen is a hot head, but today did you notice he didn't phase once today."

"Wait what is phasing?" I asked finally looking up

"Phasing is their word for transforming to their wolf." she explained

"Oh, well does Paul phase a lot?" I asked

"Oh yeah." Emma said with a huge smile on her face. "And he did not phase once today due to his anger. You have that effect on him Aiden. And he has that effect on you to I'm sure."

"Well I punched him...twice. Once when I fractured my hand then I punched him in his balls when he called me _Mijo_." I replied

"Have you gotten angry with him after he told you what he is?"

"No, not really. Well I did kinda get angry when he told me what to do but I'm over that. Though I can't let him know that or else he'll think I'm kinda push over." I said with a little smile

"He will never take advantage of you. Just tell him how you feel and everything will work itself out." my aunt said in a gentle tone before wrapping me in a loving embrace "Now go and talk with Paul."

I stood up and walked over towards the truck. I turned around to my aunt "Thanks" she nodded and started towards the door. I walked the rest of the way to Paul's truck and got in. as soon as I got in Paul's truck I went over to him and gave him the kiss I'd denied him earlier.

"I'm sorry." I said snuggling up against him.

"Me too. Aiden..."

"Let's talk when we get home." I know I just refereed to Paul's house as 'home' but it just sounded right.

"Okay" was all the Paul said before starting the car and driving towards home.

The ride to Paul's was a completely different experience than the one to Brady's. The silence going to Brady's was angry silence. This time it was comfortable and peaceful silence. Sooner than I thought Paul pulled into a drive way and turned off the car. That's when I noticed the huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"You get to meet my mom." he replied before getting out and practically running over to my side of the truck. "Well?" he said after he had opened my door but still made no move to get out. "What is it?"

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't approve of you being gay. Oh my god does she know your a werewolf?" I asked in rapid succession

"Baby" he almost yelled taking my face between each of his huge hands. "She knows about me and she has been practically praying for me to imprint, so I'm sure she'll be ecstatic that I finally found someone."

"Okay. Just give me a minute to calm down." I started taking deep breaths only to hear Paul start to laugh soon after. "What?"

"You look like your going to meet the firing squad." he responded grabbing my hips and lifting me out of the car and placing me down on my feet. "Relax my mom is going to love you."

And sure enough Paul's mother adored me. After she had gotten over the initial shock of her son, the lady's' man, imprinting on a guy she was bouncing off the walls with excitement. She had hugged me countless times she even wanted to get out the baby books, but I put a stop to that saying I was tried. And so here we are in Paul's room getting ready for bed.

"Okay well I'll go so you can sleep." Paul said heading to the door

"Where are you going?"

"Well you said when we left that you'd sleep on the couch but I'll just let you sleep in here so you don't have to sleep in the living room." he said again heading to the door.

"Paul get your ass in the bed. It's really cold in here and I need my heater." Paul immediately turned around and jumped into the bed. "God you so spastic." I said going for the button on my jeans before I realized I didn't have any underwear on. "Umm hey can I borrow a pair of boxers?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Sure thing baby." Paul replied getting up from the bed and going to his dresser and pulled out a pair of white boxers. "Or we could sleep naked?" he asked looking at me with a big smirk on his face.

"No" I responded on took the boxers from him "Now turn around so I can change." I ordered. As soon as Paul turned around I stripped off my pants only to realize I still had my shoes on. "Shit" I was trying to get my shoes off with my pants still around my ankles when I heard Paul.

"You done ye...Oh God sorry. I-I didn't me-mean to um uh sorry I'll j-jus-just wait outside." Paul stammered himself to the door with me blushing profusely and covering myself up with the his boxers.

"Get out." I yelled when Paul who was still trying to turn the doorknob while staring at me, and like myself Paul was blushing like a thirteen year old girl. I heard Paul's mother yelling about something or other but I couldn't concentrate on anything when Paul was looking at me like I was the Mona fucking Lisa. "Paul out now." I commanded and just like that his gazed broke and he swiftly left the room. "Fuck me side-ways with a rusty spoon." I sighed and pulled up my pants. "I'll get these off first." I growled at my shoes like they were people. After I had taken my shoes off I stripped away my pants and quickly put the boxers on.

"Paul you can come back now." I said loudly enough for him to hear me wherever he was, but as I expected Paul was probably standing by the door. And sure enough after I said it Paul was in the door way.

"I am so sorry Aiden. I just thought..." I stopped him with a loud sigh

"Don't think anything of it. Karma is just a bitch." I said gesturing for Paul to sit with me on the bed.

"What do you mean 'karma is a bitch'?"

"Well I got to see your junk in the cave and karma was all like 'well if he showed off the goodies you will too'. And sure enough you got an eye full of my goodies." I said with a slight chuckle

"So you aren't mad at me?" he asked

"Nope. Now lets go to bed." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him down with me on the bed.

"I love you Aiden Mendoza."

"And I love you Paul Meraz"

**Sorry if this chapter sucks but the writers block is still in affect but I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible since I've been lacking lately. Okay so please review XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again to _Framing you _and_ Jacob Black Rulez_ for reviewing XD and thank you to all the people who read my story. I know that the last few chapters so far have been just one day, but my friend really wanted the theme of how a relationship is tested everyday not every week or month ya know. So I decided to write a couple chapters that took place all in one day, but now I'll begin to skip around and all that stuff. I hope you guys continue to read and review. And I'm so freakin sorry it took this long to update. I had most of the chapter done then a friend came down and invited me to Madison for a fewweeks so I went and I forgot to bring my laptop so sorry everyone. I hope you forgive me :(**

Aiden's POV

I was woken up this morning by one of two things; one being the ridiculous temperature of Paul's body pressed fully down on me, and the second being Paul's hot ass breath blowing right in my face. And wouldn't you know it, he snores. Thankfully he wasn't one of those people who snore so loud you can't even sleep with them in the same room as you, Paul was a somewhat quiet snorer. Thank god.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Paul suddenly shifted so his um well his morning wood was pressed against my thigh. I had to have a little laugh at myself for thinking about how this would be the perfect time that I woke him up in a really bad porno or something like that.

But back to serious matters, like that I might actually die of heat stroke if I didn't get out from under Paul in the next five minutes. I started I wiggle myself out of Paul's superman grip that he had on my waist. And the amazing thing is that I could barely even move even though only his left arm wrapped around my waist while the other just so happened to be on what place, oh that's right _my ass_. I swear on everything holy I have never met anyone that was so fixated on one part of my body like Paul was.

Anyway, I had been wiggling for about a minute when finally I had my waist almost completely out of his grip when I noticed that Paul's snoring had stopped and the hand not on my waist had started rubbing.

"Morning beautiful." Paul's hot breath ghosted across the back of my neck

"Morning. Now let me go I have to pee." my request was weakened as Paul began nibbling at my neck.

"I don't think I heard a please." Paul whispered against my ear

"Please let me go so I can pee."

Paul seemed to think about it for a second then I felt him shake his head "Nah I think I'll keep you right here."

"Paul really, I have to piss like a pregnant woman." I pleaded with him

"Nope, I like to snuggle when I wake up." he said now wrapping both arms around my waist pulling me into the spooning position.

"I will snuggle all fucking day if you just let me up now. Please." I whined trying to at least loosen his grip

"I'm going to hold you to that." Paul let me go and I all but sprinted into Paul's connected bathroom.

After I was done going to the bathroom I decided to brush out the tangled mess that I called hair. While I was searching for a brush I noticed a little door in his bathroom cabinet that had a piece of tape labeled 'Private'. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it, and to my utter shock I pulled out a huge roll of condoms. And on top of all that I noticed that I had accidentally picked up a used condom with all the rest. I have to admit that I might have sounded like a girl but I screamed and threw the condoms back in the drawer and ran to the rinse to rinse my hands. Before I had even turned on the sink Paul busted through the door with a look of panic on his face.

"What? What happened?" he asked frantically taking my hands and inspecting them for injuries

"I touched one of your fucking used condoms. That's what." I might have yelled a little bit too loud but what did you expect when I touch someone else's condom.

To my complete surprise Paul started laughing. "Holy shit Aiden." Paul's laughter was now low chuckles "I'm so sorry baby, I forgot to throw it out."

"Forgot, no you forget to take out the trash, you forget to brush your teeth in the morning, you do not forget to throw a condom away after you use it." I continued yelling for the sink.

"Shh, it's okay." he said

"No it's not okay that's nasty." I said stepping around him and heading towards the bed

"Where are you going?" he asked just a step behind me

"We are cuddling all day remember. Now get in this bed and make me feel better." I said getting in the bed followed _very_ closely by Paul. As soon as he got into his bed he pulled me to him so our faces were almost touching.

"Your too adorable." Paul said in an overly sweet voice

"Oh yeah that doesn't make me feel girly at all." my voice dripping with playful sarcasm

"Well you are kinda the girl in this relationship." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I will give you three seconds the retract that last statement." I practically growled through my teeth.

"What, It's true. If I'm the guy in the relationship then you have to be the chick." he said as if explaining something incredibly simple to a child.

"No that's not how it works. We are both guys" I got out of the bed and started pulling up my pants. "I'm not some fucking dumb bitch you can bring back to your room for the night." I yelled and went to the door. But Paul was too quick, he stood in front of the door before I had even taken two steps.

"You know that your more important... Are you crying?" he asked taking my chin in between two fingers

"No" I yanked my chin out of his grip and focused my gaze anywhere but his face.

"Aiden talk to me. Whats wrong?" he asked trying to make me look at him but I refused

"I haven't been totally honest with you." I paused sneaking a peek at Paul "I've had sex twice, once at Prom, the other time was my sophomore year with a guy I met at school." I took a shaky breath before continuing "He told that he hadn't come out to anyone so we had to keep our relationship a secret until he came out." I took another peek up at Paul, his expression was unreadable. "Well after we had been dating for a few months we decided to...take the next step. After he told me I was just his summer camp experiment and to never talk to him again. I was so humiliated that I never told anyone, not even my family."

After I was finished we stood there in silence for an insurmountable amount of time before Paul asked

"Why?" I didn't need to look up to hear the hurt in his voice

"Because I thought he..." Paul interrupted me

"No, not why did you fuck him. Why did you lie to me?" Paul said in the most spiteful voice I'd ever heard him use.

"Well kind of a mix of two things. One that I'd never told anyone else so why would I have told a guy I barely knew. And two because when you asked if I'd ever slept with someone and I said yes, you looked so sad that I wanted to take it back immediately after I said it. But since I couldn't I decided to soften the blow as best as could. I got so mad at you when you said I was the girl in the relationship because that's how he would always explain us."

We stood there in the first awkward silence I had known since I'd met Paul. After a few minutes, that seemed like hours, the silence was too much for me. "I think I should go." I said and slipped past Paul, he didn't stop me. I walked downstairs to the living where his mom and a girl around my age was sitting.

"Aiden, honey whats wrong?" she said rushing towards me.

"Nothing, um my parents called." I quickly thought of using the death of a family member or something to explain the tears in my eyes, but just as quickly as the thought entered it was expelled. "They're coming to get me. So I'm going to wait for them at my aunt's house." I said quickly trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Well why doesn't Paul take you there?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't quite buying my story.

I scrambled for an answer but couldn't think of one to save my life. Suddenly Paul was at the top of the stairs.

"Aiden." I couldn't tell if Paul was just keeping his voice in check because of him mom, but I intended to play along as if nothing had happened.

"What?" I asked, my voice not giving away a single emotion.

"Get your ass back up here." his voice was demanding but not harsh like I expected.

"Excuse me." being polite was something of second nature down South, and I always made sure I maintained it around my elders.

I walked to Paul's room and halfway through the doorway I was yanked into his room. I was about to yell at him but as soon as I turned around my mouth was occupied. Paul's mouth attacked my own like he never had before. This kiss was not passionate nor tender nor sweet. This kiss was hungry. Paul was trying to convey that he understood and that he had forgiven me for lying to him.

After our heated kiss ended Paul held my face between in hands so that I would look him in the eyes.

"I love you Aiden."

"Even after..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Paul seemed to sense my discomfort. Paul quick as anything wrapped his long arms around me in a warm hug.

"Of course. Everyone makes mistakes. And besides how could be mad at you for just sleeping with two people when I've had sex countless times."

"Yeah that just makes me feel so much better."

"I didn't say it to make you feel better, I said it because it's the truth and I want you to trust me." we stood there in silence for a few seconds "Now where were we before this mess." he said in a rather happy voice.

I was about to ask what he meant when I was suddenly was lifted of the ground and carried bridal style back to Paul's bed.

"Put me down"

"As you wish" then he dropped me rather unceremoniously onto his bed, after which he crawled in himself.

….

We spent almost the whole day in bed talking about everything from friends and family to favorite foods. At about noon Paul's stomach growled and just like clockwork his mother came into his room with a huge tray of food.

Paul told me to grab what I wanted and the rest was his. So I grabbed a few things and put them on my plate. As soon as my hands cleared that tray Paul literally inhaled the rest of the food. I mean he got done with his food before I was even halfway done with mine. After he was done he eyed my food, since I wasn't that hungry to begin with so I slid my plate in front of him which he devoured in a matter of seconds.

After lunch we returned to what we had been doing.

About five there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jacob walked into Paul's room.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Paul asked

"Sam sent me over here to get you so we can run patrol. Aiden can stay at Emily's if you want." Jake explained with a sly grin on his face.

"Shit, I forgot I had patrol today. Can you give us a second?"

"Yeah I'll be outside." and with that Jake left.

"I'm so so sorry Aiden. I completely forgot about patrol today."

"It's okay. I can just wait for you at Emily's like Jacob said. Now lets get..." I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. I dug through my pockets until I found my phone.

Without looking at the caller I.D. I answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Aiden" shit Sereena "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um depends on what the question is." I answered vaguely

"Well I was just wondering why in the hell your underwear was in the truck last night. Please don't tell me you already gave it up to the Paul guy last night."

"No, we went swimming and I didn't feel like being all wet so I took them off, and since I thought I was going home that night I didn't bother hiding them.

"Yeah sure _swimming_ if that's what they're calling it nowadays. Anyway I just hope you used protection. Oh and mom wants to talk to you." there was the sound of the phone switching hands before my mother's voice rang in my ears

"Aiden honey what is your sister talking about? Who is this Paul?" my mother asked in a too sweet voice

"Nothing, she's just trying to get me in trouble." I explained a little to eagerly

"Where are you?" she demanded

"At aunt Emma's." I responded. I didn't feel like bringing Paul into this now.

"Try again. I called your aunt this morning and she told me you were at some boy's house. Is that true?" she was getting into parenting mode so I decided not to lie to her.

"Yes ma'am"

"Is the boy that your staying with Paul?"

"Yes ma'am."

My mother paused for a second before asking "Is he cute?"

"What?" can someone say stunned.

"Is he cute? Does he like you? Oh please tell me that Sereena is lying about you...hooking up with him." talking to her at this point was like talking to a thirteen year old girl.

"Um I guess." I said not really knowing how to answer her with Paul sitting on the bed two feet away from me.

"You guess what, that he's cute or that he likes you?" my mom seemed impatient by my lack of enthusiasm

"Both I think."

"Is he in the room?"

"Yes"

"Okay well answer my questions with a yes or no. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Okay, so is he cute?" she asked

"Yes" I replied with a lot of enthusiasm this time

"Is he your type."

"Defiantly"

My mother giggled into the phone. Then I heard my sister Seleene say ask him if he's into him.

"Seleene I heard you and yes." Paul pointed at his imaginary watch telling me to hurry my ass up. "Hey guys I gotta go."

"Okay honey be safe." I went to hang up my phone but instead I accidentally turned it on speaker. And of course that's when my mom has to say "Oh and I put a condom in your wallet in case anything happens. Love you" and the line went dead. Paul of course was laughing his ass off, I think he was actually crying he was laughing so hard

"Shut up." Paul didn't stop "When your done I'll be in the car." I went to walk away but Paul grabbed my wrist and dragged me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry but that is hilarious. Like holy shit I thought I was going crazy when I heard her say that." he said wiping tears from his eyes

"I told you my family was a little too accepting of my sexual activities." I said letting a little laugh out

"To be honest I thought you were over exaggerating." Paul replied letting me get up.

"Nope" I held my hand out to help him up which he took. "I told you mi familia está loca."

Paul grinned down as his lips slowly descended on mine. Before we could fully enjoy the kiss Jacob yelled up to us to hurry our asses up.

"Yeah yeah" he yelled back "Well I think it's bout time we hit the old dusty trail." he said faking a yawn

Lets get going then." and I took his hand and we walked down the stairs.

mi familia está loca – My family is crazy


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to _'Framing you'_ and _'B'_ for reviewing, I'm glad both of you took the time to review and help with the story. Please read the bottom of the page there is an important piece of info if you guys are interested. Well without further ado this is Aiden and Paul part twelve.**

Paul's POV

"What took you guys so long?" Jake asked as soon as we came downstairs.

"Aiden got a call from his mom. Holy shit you should have heard it when his mom told him she put a condom in his wallet just in case. Man I just about died." Aiden was blushing like a little adorable tomato.

"Can we go, or are you guys just going to sit around and talk about how insane my family is?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah just let me grab my keys." I walked over to the door where the key bowl was. I grabbed my set of keys out and ushered the guys out before I called back to mom. "Hey mom I'll be back later I'm going patrolling then heading to Emily's for the night."

"Okay, but before you go could you send Aiden back here? I wanna talk to him." shit, what in the world would they need to talk about already. Probably gonna gossip about me behind my back. But none the less I turned to Aiden and told him my mom wanted to talk for a little bit.

"Okay" for him to walk in the house he had to squeeze by me which I took as my chance to quickly give him a peek on the lips which he blushed and sent me and glare and cocked his head toward Jacob. But just gave him one of my famous man pouts and he sighed gave me a quicker kiss than mine and darted into the house.

I walked over to where Jake was sitting. He smirked at me, I nudged him as I walked by and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe it. Not only did you imprint but you told him like the next day too." I nodded smiling like an idiot.

"Yup, and he took it like a champ. Well until you sprung the vamp thing on him." I said nudging Jake in the ribs.

"How would I have know he would freak out and stop breathing just cause vampires were real." Jake chuckled a little at the end.

"So how does it feel now that you know what it's like to imprint?" Jake asked getting serious

"It's the most amazing, beautiful, and scary thing that's ever happened to me. I mean you obviously know what I'm talking about when I say that it's so scary." Jake nodded his eyes darted behind me toward the front door for a fraction of a second before his full attention was back on me. "It's so scary because in your mind you think that some times they'll be better off without you, but then you can't let them go because your scared of what will happen to you when they're gone. And then I freak out because then I think about me not being able to hold off from phasing because of my temper and Aiden will be way older than me and maybe, he'll get tried of my attitude and just leave and then on top of all that..."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught my attention and I turned around to see Aiden standing in the doorway with a gigantic smile on his face. "Paul can I talk with you inside?" Aiden said not waiting for my answer before he turned and walked fully inside.

"I'll be right back." I told Jake before heaving myself off the ground and walking inside. The door barely had time to close before I left Aiden mouth cover my own.

After a wild crazy make-out session. Aiden swollen lips finally broke from mine.

"You can be the biggest sweetheart when you want to." he said matter-of-factly

"Thanks baby." I said before I slowly descended on his soft lips "I love you so much."

"Love you too. Now we better get outside before Jake suspects something." he said smoothing my hair out, that he messed during our kiss.

"I swear whenever we make out you pull my hair out by the roots."

"Well every time we are even in arms length one or both of your hands are on my ass." he responded not missing a beat.

"Touche. Oh and you don't have to worry about Jake." Aiden looked up and lifted an eyebrow, which I found incredibly sexy.

"Jake left in his Rabbit about halfway through our little session." Aiden blushed a little before he looked down.

"Oh well. But we still should get going." he said grabbing my hand with his uninjured one. And for the first time I realized that he had hurt his left hand when he is a complete righty. I decided to ask him why he had punched me with his left not his right, which he replied saying that he always punched first with his left then after he would uppercut with his right which he planned on doing to me but once he hurt the left one he didn't try with his right. I laughed then he said that if I had at least looked like I was hurt then he would have gone for the right hook but decided against it. And when I laughed again he muttered under his breath that he would just nut shot me since that seemed to work on me. I shut up instantly, which he laugh at and told me he would only hit me if I pissed him off again.

"Well what if I called you Mijo again?" I asked and he looked like he was about to yell at me but instead he smiled.

"You can call me Mijo all you want as long as I can call you daddy." he challenged.

"Ew, no that's what twenty year-old chicks call their sugar daddies." I replied disgusted

"Well in Spanish Mijo means 'my son' well technically 'mi hijo' means my son but it's basically the same thing. So unless you want me calling you 'papi' then I suggest you don't call me Mijo."

"Papi does actually sound pretty sexy. Especially with that cute little accent you have." I replied grabbing his thigh and raising my eyebrows suggestively.

Aiden just started laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"You have a hard on." he said pointing down to my crotch.

"And?"

"Aren't you just a tad embarrassed?" He asked taking my hand off his thigh.

"Nope. You know that I want you, so why wouldn't I have a boner whenever I have my hands on you." to emphasize my point I put my hand back on his thigh and started to rub.

"Eyes on the road lover boy." Aiden faced forward but grabbed my hand and gave it I slight squeeze.

We got to Emily's, but something was different. Usually there was the smell of food wafting through the air but not today.

My mental questions were answered by Jake.

"Emily and Sam are leaving for the day." Jake must've seen my confused expression because he added "Anniversary."

"Oh" was my genius response "Is everyone else here?"

"Yup. Even my dad came over to supervise everyone till Em and Sam get back." Jake said heading off towards the house.

Aiden seemed to freeze for about a second. Shaking his head he started walking with me after Jacob.

"What's the matter?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing, just thinking about Brady. I never got to talk to him after the whole bonfire thing. I wanted to say sorry for kneeing him in the crotch, it was just a reflex when I heard the name I just lose it." he explained taking my hand. I gave his hand a firm squeeze before we walked into the house.

Instantly Jared came up to Aiden's side and put his arm around my Aiden's waist.

"Hey there babe." Jared said in an over lovey voice.

I wasn't able to keep the growl from my voice. "Mine"

"Hey I can share." he said pulling Aiden to him. I saw Sam get ready to jump in, but he wouldn't get to us before Jared got a black eye.

I was about to push Aiden out of my way and lunge at Jared when Aiden grabbed my face with both hands and force me to look at him.

"Shut up. You know he is just doing it to get a reaction out of you." he released his hold on my face before he turned to the now laughing Jared. "And you, stop being an ass and be nice, or I'll give Paul a pass to kick your ass."

"And what makes you so sure Paul can kick my ass?" Jared asked trying to act all tough puffing his chest out.

"Cause we'll both be kicking your ass, him kicking the shit out of you and me kicking you in the nuts while your down." Aiden replied hitting Jared's stomach, and Jared let out all the air he had been holding in to puff his chest out. Aiden laughed along with the rest of the group, me and Jared included.

"I like you." Jared said ruffing Aiden's hair which earned him a death glare from my baby.

While Aiden was fixing his hair I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well he's all mine, you'll just have to find yourself another." I said kissing Aiden's neck which made his blush like a fucking tomato. So cute.

"Okay, well we should get going if we are going to make our movie." Emily said coming from the living room. "Guys there is food in the fridge in case you want something to eat and both out cell numbers are on the fridge." Sam grabbed his keys from the counter and led Em to the door.

"Paul, Jake you guys patrol the inner circle today. I don't anything happening while I'm gone. Okay?"

Me and Jake both nodded. Sam closed the door behind with a final good-bye over his shoulder.

"Okay do you want to head out?" I asked

"Yeah just let me say bye to Nessie." Jake went to the living room.

"Reneesme is here?" Aiden asked hopefully

Before Jake could answer Nessie came bounding into the kitchen and into Aiden waiting arms.

"Hey baby girl, how has your day been?" he asked sitting down at the table while Nessie showed him her day in her own way.

As soon as she was done Jake took her up in his arms to say good-bye to his mate. I was quick to follow, picking my baby up I walked back outside and put him on his feet.

"I hate it when you man-handle me. I usually the one who man-handles not the other way around." Aiden jabbed me my ticklish spot right above my belly button.

"Sorry, just the way I operate."

"Why are we out here?"

"Because I wanted to get a _real_ good-bye kiss and I knew you wouldn't do it if we were in the house." I replied in a low husky whisper. "Now how bout that kiss?" Aiden nodded dazed. He grabbed the back of my neck and pressed my mouth down on his in one of, if not _the_ most passionate kiss I had ever had.

"Wow" was all I could say after we finally parted

"Oh my God." I looked over to see a very happy looking Leah coming up the path to Sam's with Seth in tow. "That was the cutest thing I've never seen." Leah was practically bouncing with excitement.

"What are you two doing out here?" Aiden asked clearly embarrassed

"We were just coming back from patrolling and then I was going to split after I dropped him off but since you brought Aiden over I guess I can stay and get out all your dirty secrets from your little man." Leah teased "I'll see you inside." she said over her shoulder.

"Okay now where were we?" I went to continue occupying Aiden's mouth when he turned his head

"You have been eating my face for like ten minutes. I think it's time you go do your job."

And just like clockwork Jake came out from house. "Hey man ready to go?"

"Almost." I kissed Aiden one more time before I ran over to Jake. "Hey man is Brady here yet?" I asked quietly enough for Aiden not to here me.

"Yeah he is in the living room watching TV. Why?"

"I wanna talk to him real quick. Keep Aiden occupied." I said before going into the house. I headed straight in the living room where Brady was watching some movie.

"Hey" Brady looked up and glared back at the TV screen.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for not telling you I imprinted before we came out to everyone else. And I know Aiden wants to apologize for the way he acted too."

Brady sighed getting up from the couch "Yeah, I'm really sorry for the way I acted and all the things I said. When you said it had something to do with my cousins family I thought you imprinted on Sereena or Selena, never Aiden. But that doesn't excuse the way I acted. I just get a little protective of family."

"S'okay man. We cool?" I outstretched my hand. "Hey do you know where Aiden is? I wanna talk to him too."

"Yeah he is in the front with Jake." we walked to the front yard where Jake and Brady were talking. As we came into sight Aiden looked and as soon as he saw Brady he got up from the ground and came over to him.

"Hey we need to talk." he said dusting himself off.

"Yeah." Brady nodded his head back to the porch. They both started off towards the house. Before he could get too far I grabbed Aiden's arm and twisted him back to me.

"What..." I shut him up with a hot kiss.

"I love you, I'll be back in a few hours."

"I love you too. Now hurry and get back to me." he replied shoving me to the woods. He smiled at me and turned to follow Brady up the porch.

**Hey there people. It'll probably be a while in between updates from now on because like four of my friends convinced me to write them stories, and it's weird because they are all going to be slash stories. Now I know that it's nice to have a refreshing gay main character but god can't any of my stories be about straight people or even lesbians nope just guys all around. Lol, well anyway I probably won't post them for a while but a few of them are going to about the Percy Jackson series then another one is going to be about Twilight, then the other is going to be Buffy the vampire slayer. Now out of these four stories I've only read Twilight, so if any of you have read and or seen any of these I would love to hear your thoughts about them.**

**Now I have these plot lines for the different stories but I'd like your guys' opinion.**

**For Buffy, my friend Anna wants me to make it about Angel and another person, and I don't know if I want it to on someone that's already in the series or to add someone in.**

**And if I do add this person in the plot will be something like, Someone put a spell on Angel that makes him fall in love. Comment and tell me if that's like a horrible plot line lol**

**And then I have the other Twilight already under construction but it's a secret ;]**

**Then for the Percy Jackson thing my BFF Ian wants me to make it with Percy and another out of the story person and I pretty much have the plot but if you know the story message me and give me pointers. I could really use them.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to both Rissa Winchester and misguided gh0st for your reviews and also thank you to all the readers. Now I have been neglecting to tell you all this but... this story will not contain anything good really. This story is purely relationship based. No evil vampire/werewolf is going to come and kidnap Aiden or anything of that sort. It's just about their relationship. So if you want to get out now do it because I swear I won't have anything of that sort. The person who wanted me to write this didn't want that in here, so yeah.**

Paul's POV

"Jake do you think..." I started but I got interrupted by Jake growling

"Paul I swear to God if you ask me if I think Aiden is okay again I'm going to murder you." Jake finished by snipping at my hind legs. I think Jake would have tried to use his Alpha voice on me except that not even the alpha can make you stop thinking about your imprint or I think Sam would have tried a long time ago.

"But.." again I was interrupted by Jacob

"Paul, we will be back at Emily's in like five minutes. Aiden will be there waiting for you and you'll see just how retarded you're being."

Jake was right.

Nothing has happened or someone would have shifted and told me. Besides no one would be stupid to let something hurt my Aiden or else they would have a very, _very_ angry werewolf on their hands.

Patrolling really didn't help occupy my mind like it use to. I used to be able to run for hours without a single thought crossing my mind, now I couldn't walk a step without thoughts of a certain Spanish hottie crossing my mind. Of course every time I thought about him those thoughts soon turned sexual and Jacob about killed me when my thoughts went back to when me and Aiden were in the cave and he gave me that fucking amazing handjob and I...

"Holy shit Paul. Ya know what, I think it's time for us to head back to Emily's..." I didn't hear the rest of what Jake said cause as soon as he told me I could go I left without a single look behind me.

I reached the house in a matter of minutes, Jacob wasn't too far behind but he also wasn't in as big of a hurry to get home as I was.

Once I reached the last of the trees, before the front yard opened up, I stopped and phased back to normal. I untied the sweats I had around my ankle and pulled them on as quickly as I could. I started walking to the house when I was assaulted by the intoxicating aroma of food. The smell was a little different from the usual smell that normally surrounded Emily's, this smell was a little spicier, it kinda reminded me of Aiden's scent; sweet but with an undertone of spice.

I walked up the steps of the house, the smell of food becoming stronger. The closer I got to the house the hungry I got. And not having eatin' since lunch I could possibly devour a large moose right about now.

I walked in to the kitchen and saw Leah washing dishes while Seth, Jared, Brady, and Quil were sitting around the table talking and joking but as soon as they all saw me they stopped.

"Paul you got yourself a fine ass imprint." Quil said with a huge grin on his face.

"And why is that?" I asked not really liking his tone but too distracted by the promise of food to give it that much thought.

"Because he can **cook**." Seth answered in a rather happy tone. "He cooked dinner for us tonight and it was amazing." he continued pointing to the two huge pots and one medium sized pot halfway filled with rice on the stove.

"What is it?" I looked in the pots and although they smelled _amazing_ I didn't quite trust it. One pot on the left had a bunch of meat in it; little bits of chicken, what looked like shrimp, and some sausages.

God I was almost drooling in the pot.

I looked into the one on the right and I was kinda like a soup but not as watery.

"The one on the left is jambalaya and the other one is gumbo. They're from New Orleans. When we went down there Aiden's mom Penelope made it a lot and it was really good." Brady said answering my question

"Speaking of my wonderful imprint, where is he?" I'd been so distracted by the food that I almost forgot the whole reason I rushed home.

"I think he's out back." Brady responded.

I moved to go out to the back yard. "And tell him he promised to make us dessert."\ Brady added at the last second.

Just after he finished I heard the front door open and close. I thought I might have been Aiden coming around from the back so I came back to the kitchen only to see Jake making a beeline for the food, plate already in hand.

Ignoring Jake I walked quickly through the house to the backyard where Aiden was supposed to be. I was about to open the door when I smelled smoke. I ran the extra feet and rip the door almost off it's hinges in my haste, already thinking the worst but I was only met with my Aiden with a cigarette in his mouth.

Aiden had seen me come through the door and tried to hide the cigarette from me but it was already too late.

"Oh hey baby. How did patrolling go?" he asked with a nervous smile

"Don't hey baby me." I stomped towards him and ripped the cigarette from his hand. "What the hell is this? Huh? I thought you said you'd stop smoking."

"I never said I would stop smoking." Aiden snapped trying unsuccessfully to rip the cigarette from my hand, but my reflexes were far better than his and I put the cigarette out of his reach.

"How did you even get one of these?" I asked.

Just for a fraction of a second he hesitated before he answered. "I took one from my pack in your pants." he said, but something in his voice didn't quite sit well with me.

"And where is your pack now?" again Aiden hesitated before answering.

"I only grabbed one from your pants then I put the pack back in case you checked." at that moment I looked down at Aiden's pockets to see a rectangle shaped bulge is his pants.

"Liar."

"What? No I swear..." Aiden was cut short when I reached into his pocket. I was a little more difficult for my huge hands to fit into his pockets since he wore those tight little jeans that made his ass look delectable, but that's neither here nor there.

I pulled out a pack of Camels and held them up for him to see.

Finally he confessed "Fine I took them from your pants when I went inside to talk to your mom. I've only had one I swear, well technically I had like half of one." he stopped when he saw the way I was looking at him. "Don't give me that look Paul. It's hard for someone who has been smoking for about four years to quit cold turkey okay. I wasn't planning on smoking all that much just maybe one two a week until I can quit all together." he said the last part putting on a adorable little pout and looking up at me through his eyelashes in a way that reminded me of a kid pouting for a new toy.

"You're quitting cold turkey." I stamped out the cigarette that was still in my hand. I went in for a little peck on my baby's lips when I smelled the smoke, that made my stomach turn, on his breath.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Wait Paul. Where are we going?" instead of answering his question I just shoved him in the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I stepped to the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of mouth wash. I poured the liquid in the cap and held it out to Aiden

"Drink." Aiden gave me an annoyed look but nonetheless took the cap with a sigh and downed the shot of mouth wash into his mouth and began swishing it around.

While Aiden's mouth was occupied my eyes took it upon themselves to scope my baby out. The way his tight shirt hugged his stomach letting you see the indents of his abs. And where his shirt and pants met there was a sliver of skin peeking out from under the fabric. And his pants, god his pants looked amazing on him tight enough to show off his muscular legs but not so tight where they look like womens' pants.

By the time I checked out my baby the minute he was supposed to be rinsing was up.

"Spit" I commanded again, which earned me a narrow eyed glare from Aiden but he still obeyed spitting the liquid into the sink.

Once his mouth was clear of all the liquid I swiftly descended upon it covering it with my mouth.

God I loved kissing Aiden, his mouth was soft yet hard and aggressive, he was perfect. I wrapped my arms around his waist fusing his body against mine. Though of course my hands didn't stay at his hips long before they made their unconscious journey to cup Aiden's ass which earned me a loud moan. I then lifted him up by his perfect back side and made him wrap his legs around my waist. Now I had an excuse to keep my hands on my favorite part of my imprints body.

We broke apart for air but I latched my mouth to his neck and began nipping and sucking at the skin presented to me.

"Oh God, I missed you." Aiden confessed grabbing me by my hair and dragging my mouth back to his thus continuing our make out session. I kinda had to admit, this was hot. I had never made out with anyone in Emily's house.

After however many minutes we broke apart again, with just a tiny groan of protest from Aiden, which he tried to cover up with a cough but I heard it. I was about to say something along the lines of 'lets go back to my house' but Aiden beat me to the punch

"Your boner is poking me in the ass." he said with a little smirk.

"What can I say, it just knows where to go." Aiden pupils grew just the tiniest bit. And for a second I thought he'd attack me again but instead just said.

"Down" Aiden commanded. For a few seconds I hesitated not wanting to lose contact but reluctantly I set him back on his feet.

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and leading me back to the kitchen table where he made me sit down in the chair across from Jake, who was so focused on his food I doubt he even noticed us come in. Aiden walked to the stove and scooped out a huge portion of rice then scooped out some of the gumbo, I think, and poured it over the rice. Next he scooped some of the jambalaya into a huge bowl and pulled out some rolls from the oven that smell delicious into the bowl.

Grabbing both the plate and the bowl he brought my food over and setting them on the table which must have brought Jake out of his trance.

"Aiden I could give you a big wet kiss right now." Jake said, his voice was practically a moan.

"And why is that?" I asked, my voice just the tiniest bit hostile. I mean what do you expect when someone is talking about kissing my imprint

"Because this food is amazing. Have you tried it yet?" Jake asked immediately going back to his food. Not even seeing if I was going to respond.

But without answering Jake I grabbed the spoon that Aiden gave me and dug in.

And I swear to the lord I am in heaven right now. The food was so fuckin good I almost came in my pants, _almost._

"Do you like it?" Aiden asked sitting next to me. He was eating one of the rolls or biscuits or whatever they were, which I happened to notice now are slightly red.

"Yeah, I am loving it." I said between huge mouthfuls. "Why are the biscuits red?" further emphasizing my point by holding said biscuit up.

"Oh they're a family recipe. Cajun biscuits, my parents used to make them in the restaurant. Mostly its just a regular biscuit but it just has a little Tabasco sauce in the mix." I stared at the biscuit in question and had an internal debate weather I should eat it or not. When I didn't speak Aiden started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I demanded grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him back towards me.

"Just going to get you a regular one so you don't have to eat these." he said grabbing the biscuit from my plate and the one from my hand before I could respond.

"Well I want to at least try them." I told him before he got too far away.

"Really?" he seemed pleased that I'd eat what he'd made

"Of course baby." I said in a husky voice that sent a visible shiver down his spine. When Aiden wasn't moving from his spot in the middle of the kitchen I him my best 'come hither look', which must have worked because he started walking back towards me.

When he got close enough I grabbed him by hips downward so he was sitting in my lap, his proper place. Aiden breaths were shallow, we were so close that our breaths were mixing making an intoxicating aroma of sweet and spicy scents. I was inching my way to his mouth when Aiden spoke.

"Jake is still eating." he said without looking back

"No he isn't." I replied

"What?" Aiden turned around and saw the empty chair Jake had been occupied less than a minute ago, but had gotten up when I pulled Aiden to my lap.

"He got up a while ago." was all I said when Aiden turned around with an eyebrow arched

I was about to again close the small gap between us when Aiden's phone rang.

"Buzz kill." I moaned letting my arms go limp so they fell to my sides. Aiden sighed and mouthed a sorry. He filled open his phone and answered with an annoyed hello.

He must've been talking to his parents or he didn't want me to know what he was saying because he spoke Spanish the whole time. After he was done he sat with a huff

"What's up?" I asked with a full mouth of food. Somewhere during his talk I had started eating again.

"My sisters are at Emma's waiting to take me home. I'm so sorry but I guess I forgot that classes start tomorrow." he said with the cutest pout I'd ever seen on him.

"It's ok babe. Do you need me to drive you over to her house?"

"No the girls are coming over here. Um so I have classes all week but I'm off on weekends so I guess I could come over then?" he finished more like a question than a suggestion.

"That would be great. Um but could you give me your number. Sam washed it off so I wouldn't remember it'" I could feel the tell tale signs of my blush spreading so I ducked my head in a nonchalant way, but Aiden must have known because he tilted my head up by my chin and placed a chaste kiss there. Then he pulled out a shapy marker and wrote his number on my hand.

"And just in case Sam tries to get rid of this." he said while he grabbed my hand pulling me up so I was standing then he slowly got on his knees in front of me.

"Aiden I don't think here is the best place for that." I said quickly trying to get him up quickly but he was having none of it and started pulling my pants down so they were just slightly past my hips "Baby please let's just go in the bathroom or something. Aiden... ah" I yelped as the cold tip of the marker started writing on my right hip.

After a second my pants were tugged back up and Aiden was on his feet in front of me

"You perv, can't a guy get on his knees and write his number next to his boyfriend's penis" he asked with a slight laugh.

"No, not at a..." just then a car horn started blaring.

"Shit, well I guess that's them" Aiden said slowly walking closer to the door with me in tow.

"Well I guess I'll see you." I said pecking him on his lips before he walked out the door and into the car. I miss him already


End file.
